The Runaway
by RUMad
Summary: AU, short Fic. When 14 year old Lucy confesses something to her best friend and is rejected, she disguises herself as a boy and runs away. But she ends up in hospital... where she meets Rachel Berry and her dads; and realises, maybe she can accept herself
1. You Freak

"Kelly, wait!" A 14 year old girl with long blonde hair ran across the dark street, in the rain, to catch up with her friend

"No" Kelly stopped and turned to yell "Stay away from me"

"Please" The girl reached out to touch her friend innocently

"No!" Kelly yelled again "No Lucy; you're a freak"

"I-I'm sorry" her eyes started watering although it was heard to tell with the rain

"I'm going to tell everyone"

"Please, don't" she tried to step closer but Kelly just stepped further back

"No, everyone needs to know, you're a freak; you're disgusting; stay away from me" and with that Kelly ran leaving Lucy in the Rain with tears running down her face

Kelly said she'd tell everyone what happened, if Lucy's parents find out things would get really bad. At first she wasn't sure what to do; then an idea hit her, it was perhaps extreme but she had to, she couldn't live with the shame of what happened, everyone would judge her; her parents... they might kill her; this was bad. She panicked

The 14 year old ran home as fast as she could; she was relieved to find her parents, and her older brother, were still out; so she was alone.

She went straight upstairs, went into her brothers room; she opened his closet and took out a t-shirt, jeans and a hoody. She then went to the bathroom grabbed the scissors out of the draw.

She held a strand of her long blonde hair out, held the scissors ready to make the cut and held her breath too. She couldn't stay here, and they'd look for her so she had to change; she closed her eyes and took the first cut. She felt the hair drape over her hand, so she forced her eyes open to see what she'd done. There; she'd done it, she'd cut a strand of that long blonde hair her mother admired on her. Once the first piece was cut she cut another one, and another and another. Soon her hair was all trimmed, it was short, not too short but she could get away with it.

She changed out of her dress, into her brothers clothes; slipped trainers on, took all the money she had could find around her room and took some more from the stash she knew her father had in his closet.

With one final glance into the house, she slipped out the front door, bought the hood of the hoody up and left ; out into the night and the rain; alone.


	2. He's a She

3 months later

"We got a 12 year old boy; suspected broken leg, possible concussion, and unconscious" a paramedic announced to several doctors and nurses, as he and another wheeled what they suspect was an injured boy through the ER.

The blonde boy was covered in blood from several cuts and breaks in the skin, covering his body

"A man found him in an alley, after chasing some boys off who were beating him" the female paramedic explained

The two paramedics and three others lifted the boy off the gurney and to the hospital bed

"Okay, let's get him out of these clothes" One of the three doctors instructed once the paramedics had left again, leaving the written details of the incident.

They started cutting the boy out of his clothes. One of the doctors, a woman with red hair, took a pair of scissors and started cutting up the leg on his jeans. The doctor stopped when she reached the top of the trouser leg "It's a she"

"What?" the other two doctors and nurses stopped

"He, isn't a he, he's a she"

...

Time later

Lucy groggily woke to the beeping of machines and the bright light, made brighter by the pristine white walls. She pried her eyes open gradually, letting them adjust to the light so she could properly take in her surroundings

"Good to see you're awake" The same doctor who had cut her trousers, making the discovery the Lucy wasn't a boy, just happened to enter the room as she tried to sit up "How are you feeling?"

Lucy didn't say anything; she just moved, to sit up, realising her right leg was heavier than it should be; that's when she saw the cast

The doctor sighed "My names Jeremy Hanlon" she moved closer to the silent girl "What's your name?"

Again, Lucy remained silent. If she told the doctor her name, then they'd find her parents; and she couldn't go back.

"Do you speak English?"

"Yes"

"Oh good" the red haired woman smiled "You have a broken leg, and we suspected a concussion, but you're okay. Can you tell me where you come from?"

"Nope" she said simply with a dead pan expression

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going back there" she said defiantly

"Why, what's wrong?... I might be able to help you" the doctor offered

"No, you can't" Lucy wiped a single tear that was rolling down her cheek with her right index finger

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she lashed out verbally

"Okay" Jeremy backed off "We don't need to keep you in the ICU anymore, we're moving you to another room" She told the broken girl

Lucy reverted back to her original silence, and turned her head away. The doctor left, a little worried about her patient.

...

When Lucy woke up for the second time she realised she'd been moved to a different room. There was another bed opposite hers, and in that bed was another girl.

This other girl had an arm in a cast but that wasn't what Lucy noticed first; it was probably the girls long dark brown hair that looked so soft, or the way she cutely furrowed her brow as she read the book clasped in her good hand. Lucy thought the girl was truly beautiful; she couldn't take her eyes off her.

Suddenly, as if the brunette knew someone was looking at her she glanced up, her chocolate brown orbs immediately connecting with Lucy's hazel ones

"You're awake" her smile was as brilliant as her eyes, Lucy would have looked away out of shame for staring but she couldn't "I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, what's your name?"


	3. Quinn

"Oh" Lucy snapped right out of her staring daze

"...What's your name?" Rachel asked when the blonde girl opposite her didn't automatically introduce herself like she did

"Um..." Lucy nearly fell for it; but no one could know her name, then the doctors would find out and they'd find her parents and she'd have to go back

"Can't you remember?" Rachel quizzed

"I can remember" she didn't mean to sound so spiteful when she answered; luckily (well that was Lucy's opinion) it didn't deter Rachel from speaking to her

"Sorry, but it looks like you bumped your head" she pointed with her good hand, that had abandoned her book, to the cut and bruise to Lucy's forehead "My daddy told me that people can get amnesia by hitting their head"

"I don't have amnesia"

"Oh, okay" the brunette just smiled "... How did you end up here?"

"An ambulance bought me here" she answered sarcastically. She wasn't sure why she was snapping at everyone; she even liked this girl; Rachel. She seemed nice... if a little too full of life, I mean the girl had her arm in a cast, for god's sake, how could she be smiling this much?

"I know that silly" see what I mean? She didn't even feel hurt or turned off by Lucy's tone "What happened to you?"

"... nothing" Lucy chose to grumble

"Well obviously something happened to you; otherwise your leg wouldn't be in plaster and you wouldn't have those bruises"

"I don't want to share, don't you get it!" Lucy didn't like herself right now, she only had herself to blame for the mood she was in; it was all her own fault.

"Well, maybe if I tell you about myself. Like I said; my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm 14 years old and currently a resident of Lima memorial hospital" she was still smiling "My middle name is after my idol Barbra Streisand; and I want to be on Broadway some day. I'm here because people in my school are jealous of my immeasurable talent and while I was performing for my schools Glee club assignments, one of my not so close friends got jealous and decided to 'accidently' push me off the stage. I fell on my arm and I've broken it at the joint. I have to stay here longer than the routine one night for this type of injury because neither of my parents are able to discharge me from the hospital and I was supposed to be staying with a friend while they were away, and if you don't tell me your name I'll have to make one up for you; like Lion because your hair is all scruffy like a lion's mane, or angel because I think you look like one" she managed to smirk innocently at her last comment

Lucy sat in her bed staring opened mouth at the other girl "Did you even take a breath?"

"I don't believe I did, no" again with that same smile plastered on her face, how could you not like this girl, even if she could talk your ears off and was slightly irritating... "So are you going to tell me your name?"

"Um... Quinn" she decided to give her middle name, hopefully, somehow, it would keep her incognito

"Well nice to meet you Quinn, so what happened to you?"

"I don't think you'll want to hear about it, it's not as simple as your story"

"I do want to hear... I won't judge you if that's what you're thinking"

"Really?" Lucy... I mean Quinn, asked unbelieving; Kelly had judged her, why wouldn't Rachel... maybe if she didn't say everything.

"I've been bought up correctly, by my parents; my dad taught me never to judge people, and to accept everyone... within reason" she chuckled "I won't tell anyone if you want to keep it a secret"

"I...I'll tell you some of it" she couldn't believe she was going to open up to this girl so easily

"I'm listening" Rachel answered eagerly

"I'm in freshman year, and I'm 14 too"

"Same year as me" Lucy, now calling herself Quinn, found Rachel responding to her conversation, encouraging

"Well I was at this school dance, just a casual midyear thing, and... well I don't want to share the details but I said something I shouldn't have and it got messed up... I was scared so I ran home... then I cut my hair, changed my clothes and I ran away" the images of that night, cutting all her hair off, running through the rain all flashed in her memory "That was three months ago"

"Three months!" Rachel exclaimed, now that smile was gone, instead her brow was furrowed (again) but this time with concern "What, I mean where did you go?"

"I pretended to be a boy, and 3 nights after I left I found a gang who took me in, I pretended I was 13 so they'd believe I was a boy. Two of the oldest boys Azimio and Karofsky, they looked after me, they let me live with the gang in a rundown building. I thought they were my friends, but the other night, they wanted to take me out... I don't know how they knew, I- I was so careful, but one of them must have found out I wasn't a boy, they took me down some alley way and beat me... the last thing I remember was someone shouting and they all ran away" by the end she was tearful

Rachel wasn't sure what to do; she slipped out of her bed and tentatively approached Quinn's. Without warning she wrapped her good arm round the blonde girl and for some reason, Quinn wasn't even sure of, she relaxed right into that embrace, holding the girl she'd only just met, close; wondering if a simple hug was always supposed to feel this good.

Hidden just outside the door the red haired female doctor, Jeremy Hanlon, from earlier stood, struck with concern at what she'd hear from 'Quinn's tale. She was also please that her plan had worked. She'd met Rachel the day before and learned quite quickly that she was a chatter box. If anyone could get the silent broken blonde to talk it would have been Rachel Berry.


	4. Wandering

The next day

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn was in the waiting room in a completely different section of the hospital, she had been letting her mind wander while staring at a spot on the floor until Rachel had found her

"We're not supposed to leave our beds. Only if we need to use the bathroom and then we have to have a nurse or doctor's supervision"

"Then what are you doing here?" Quinn, turned her head to look at the other girl, and smirked

"I woke up and you weren't there, I was worried" she admitted shyly "So I decided to go find you, and bring you back before either of us get in trouble" she shuffled from foot to foot nervously, peering round them at the hospital staff who didn't seem to notice either of them "Please come back with me"

Quinn chuckled to herself "Seeing as you asked so nicely" she gave in. She grabbed the two crutches the hospital had given her, that would only help if she was going to make a run for it. Instead she'd ended up in the waiting room a floor below where they'd left her. Something (and the paper dress she was wearing) told her to not go.

...

They got back to their room mere minutes before Dr Hanlon entered to check on Quinn.

"So" the red-head picked up the progress chart "How are we feeling today?"

"Good" Quinn decided to answer, simply, with no emotion to her voice

"Am I going to learn your name today?"

Quinn glanced at Rachel, who was watching but remained silent "Quinn" she decided

"Do you have a last name to go with that?"

"Nice try" she smirked

"Well, if you're not going to tell me more, and we can't find your parents; then I'm afraid we're going to have to get a social worker to find accommodation for you once you can leave the hospital" Dr Hanlon's words were supposed to be a warning but Quinn understood

"Okay" she just nodded in understanding

"Or you could just let us know where you're from and we can help you get back home" That was going to be her last warning

Quinn just silently shook her head

"Okay, Quinn. But I'm here if you change your mind" she then checked on Rachel "How are you today?"

"Well I'm enjoying the company I now have in my room" she smiled

Dr Hanlon smiled back "and how's your arm?"

"The cast is itchy" she cringed "but it doesn't hurt, so that's good"

"Good" the Doctor nodded "as for the itching, I wouldn't suggest trying to ease it by sticking something up the cast. Just last month a boy about your age got a fork stuck up there; at least it didn't have any food on it at the time" she chuckled and Rachel did too

Quinn couldn't help but smile at seeing Rachel happy

"Well, everything is looking good Rachel. And we got a call from your parents, they'll be here in 2 days to pick you up" The doctor added before leaving the girls to their morning

...

Later that day

Quinn used her fork to push round the watery mash potato on her plate, she didn't plan on taking another mouthful of the gloop; it would just make her gag

"I'll trade my pudding cup for that apple" Rachel's light voice distracted Quinn from the food that was quickly growing cold

"Huh? Why would you trade the only good part in the meal?"

"It's not Vegan" she shrugged before pushing the tray table out of the way and slipping out of her bed. She took the item off the tray and took it to Quinn

"You're Vegan then?"

"Yes. So will you trade with me?" she offered the cup to the blonde

"Help yourself" she gestured to the tray and willingly took the pot "Thanks Rach"

"Oh- Um..." she tried to compose words as she took the apple of Quinn's food tray

"I'm sorry" Quinn's smile dropped "Do you not like being called Rach"

"No, I mean, I don't mind, but it's not that. None of my other friends shorten my name; I like it... from you"

"I'm your friend?" her voice was a little lighter than she planned

"Well yeah" Rachel replied shyly as she slid onto the seat next to Quinn's bed, fiddling with the apple "We're friends right?"

"Yeah; we're friends"


	5. Dads

**AN: Thanks a lot, guys, for the Reviews :)**

Two days later

"So your parents are going to take you home today?" Quinn asked shyly distracting Rachel from her book. They'd spent most of the day before talking about everything and anything (well sort of, Quinn... or Lucy, might have missed out a few details) Rachel told Quinn all about her friends and the glee club she was in at school, Quinn told Rachel and vague description of her time at school and her best friend Kelly.

"Yeah" she replied shyly "I think so... they might get delayed though" there was almost hope in Rachel's voice that they wouldn't be able to take her home yet

"I think Dr Hanlon mention yesterday that a social worker would be here for me today"

"Can you even leave the hospital yet?" Rachel asked with worry

Quinn nodded "They said my conditions not serious so if they find me accommodation they can let me go"

"What's going to happen to you Quinn?"

"I guess they'll find places for me to stay until they track down my parents" she said sadly "I just-, I- If they send me back" she tried to find the right words "I'll just run away again"

"I worry about you" The brunette admitted

"Thank you, but I'll be fine"

"No you won't Quinn!" Rachel yelled across the small room "You could get hurt again" were there tears in her eyes? Quinn wondered

"Rachel?" It was Dr Hanlon standing in the door way

"Oh, err" she faltered "Sorry for raising my voice" she bowed her head

"I was just letting you know your parents are here, would you like me to send them in?"

"Oh, yes please" the worry from earlier was covered by a bright and genuine smile

The doctor disappeared to retrieve Rachel's parents

"I can leave if you want some privacy" Quinn offered

Rachel furrowed her brow "I don't know why you'd suggest such a thing; you're not allowed to leave your bed and I don't want you to leave, nor do I need privacy"

"Rachel Berry do you ever explain something without giving a lecture" A new voice introduced the newest face at the door

"Daddy" she said cheerfully as the taller man took few steps to cross the room "Dad" she greeted to a shorter man who followed

Quinn just sat there completely confused... had Rachel ever mentioned that she had two fathers... she thought back a couple of days and remembered Rachel referencing her 'dad' and her 'daddy' but she'd assumed they were the same person. Well this was a surprise and despite being perhaps a little of a shock; it eased Quinn inside.

"We're sorry honey, we did cut our trip short but we couldn't get back any sooner"

"That's okay" she hugged the taller man as he leant down, then hugging her second father in turn "I had company" she looked over to Quinn who was furrowing her brow "Are you okay Quinn?"

She shook the creasing of her face away "Um, yeah I'm fine"

"This is my dad and daddy"

"N-nice to meet you both" she was suddenly shy again, mainly because she was caught staring

Before the fathers could properly introduce themselves the same doctor was back, pushing an empty wheel chair "Hello again" she nodded to the men and Rachel before turning to Quinn "The social worker is here, if you'd like to come with me so you can talk in my office"

"I'll use the crutches" she said in a plain tone. She didn't want to rely on others, she didn't want to rely on foster parents who'd have to put up with her, she didn't want to go home and rely on her parents while being a disappointment to them, and she didn't want to rely on someone to push her in a chair

"Are you sure?" Dr Hanlon raised an eyebrow

"Sure" she nodded. She shuffled to the edge of the bed and took the crutches that were leaning on the wall next to the bed. She glanced quickly at Rachel with a brave smile before being escorted out of the room.

"Is she okay?" The shorter father asked

"I'm not sure" Rachel was still staring at the doorway Quinn had just disappeared through "She doesn't want to go home, and she won't tell anyone where she's from. She told me her name before she told any of the doctors"

"What's going to happen to her?" the fathers were worried for the amount of concern Rachel was conveying for this stranger

"They'll try and find her somewhere to live, with foster carers or something; until they find her parents" the little brunette still hadn't looked away from the door

The fathers exchanged a troubled look, starting a silent conversation.

...

"Well, thank you for talking to me Quinn" A woman with dark skin just finished talking to the blonde girl in Dr Hanlon's office, with the doctor staying for support. She felt responsible for Quinn, ever since she'd arrived at the hospital, and then the icy reception she'd got from the girl when she tried to talk to her.

The social worker left the room to the doctor and patient "Are you okay?"

"I guess" Quinn mumbled "It's my own choice right?" she asked looking up and the red haired woman

Dr Hanlon just nodded "You could make it easier for yourself"

"I am" she replied softly

"Okay, are you ready to go back to your room"

"Yeah" she grabbed the crutches again, using them to help her stand and move back to her and Rachel's room.

...

Meanwhile in the corridor:

"Excuse me" it was Rachel's taller father "You're Quinn's social worker; correct?"

The shorter father stood close to his husband

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Well" the two men glanced at one another "we've found our daughter has helped Quinn open up and they've grown close. My husband and I are still registered foster parents, so if you're still looking for accommodation for Quinn; we'd be more than happy to take her in"

...

Back in Rachel and Quinn's room:

"How did it go?" the curious brunette asked

"It was just routine stuff" Quinn shrugged "More questions"

"Oh, so they haven't found you somewhere?"

"Well I have a broken leg and I'm a teenager, not exactly a wanted kid for foster parents, wouldn't you think?" she chuckled humourlessly

"I think anyone would think different if they met you" she smiled shyly

"Thanks Rach" she smiled, then thought for a moment "I didn't realise you had two dad's"

"Didn't I mention it?" the brunette creased her brow

"Well you mentioned a 'dad' and a 'daddy' but I didn't realise they were different people"

"Oh" Rachel chuckled "I guess I'm so used to it, I don't think of what other people think... does it upset you"

"No! No, not at all" she reassured the smaller girl

Rachel sighed with some relief "For a second there I was worried you were going to be homophobic"

"No way, I'm not homophobic. I-" she stopped herself before saying something she might regret. She was only rambling because she didn't want Rachel thinking the wrong things of her

"You what, Quinn?"

"I-It's nothing" she shook her head and bowed it to avoid eye contact

"You can trust me, I won't repeat anything to another living soul, I promise"

Quinn wasn't sure why she was able to believe her, she'd recently just lose her trust in people but Rachel earned it so easily "It's to do with why I don't want to go back home" she bit her lip with worry before continuing, still not able to meet Rachel's eyes "The night I ran away, I was at the dance I told you about before... I was with my best friend Kelly, she was her with her date: Matt, I was there with my date; Finn. We went as a four" she sighed "I was supposed to like Finn but... it wasn't Finn I wanted to kiss, I mean he kissed me and I felt like I was drowning" she admitted with disgust on her face at the memory "I don't know why but... I really didn't want to kiss Finn, or Matt... I wanted to kiss Kelly... I told her this and she said some horrible things, she said she'd tell everyone" the blonde started welling up

"Quinn?" Rachel breathed, feeling hurt for the other girl

"I can't face them, I just can't, my parents will be so disappointed and my friends will avoid me and I just can't do it" she held back a sob and her tears as her voice got shakier with every word "...I know I'm only 14 but I know who I am, I'm sure of it... Rachel; I'm gay" she finally admitted

Quinn had been so distracted by the rapid pounding of her heart caused by her nerves she didn't hear Rachel climb out of her bed walk across the room and wrap her good arm round the blonde; tighter than she had the other day

Again Quinn returned the hug, relaxing right into the smaller girl. She let the few nervous tears fall from her eyes getting immediately absorbed by Rachel's paper gown as she tucked her head into the brunettes shoulder

"Thank you for sharing with me" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear

"Girls are you okay?" the two split at the sound of Rachel's fathers Question as they both re-entered the room

"We're fine daddy" Rachel pulled away her eyes not leaving the blondes slightly red ones

"Well you will be out of here in a couple of hours" the shorter father announced

"Oh" she didn't mean to sound _so _disappointed or unappreciative that her parents were here

"So both of you better get ready to leave soon" the other father smiles

"Both of us?" The brunette asked while Quinn's heart froze in her chest imagining the worst

"Yes, Quinn, you're coming to live with us" both men smiled warmly as Quinn's face lit up and Rachel tackled her in a hug again; the pair grinned like fools, while hiding their faces against each other.


	6. Meet The Club

It was a Thursday when Rachel returned home and Quinn moved in. The Berry men were very accommodating, they took her shopping Friday and bought her a cast clad leg friendly wardrobe, they also bought her a few things for her room, furniture, alarm clock... basic things. She said 'thank you' so often, she was worried it would lose meaning.

She settled quickly in the berry home, she found she was comfortable here, more comfortable than she'd ever been (not including in Rachel's arms). She really liked the fact that her room was opposite Rachel's they comforted her greatly, also.

She spent the weekend getting to know the family and getting use to the crutches; by the Sunday evening she was a pro.

Monday morning rolled around and the Berry men decided that as Rachel was returning to school and Quinn had mastered her crutches they decided to see about enrolling her at McKinley high school.

Monday morning the Berry men took Quinn to the school where she met the principal. By the end of the meeting they were sorting her a schedule. Once she was given her time table she found that, luckily, she had most of her classes with Rachel.

...

Tuesday

"Morning everyone" Rachel said cheerily as she walked into the choir room like she owned the place "Where's Jesse?" her confidence faltered when she saw he wasn't there

"Hey Rach" Brittany was first out of her seat and was pulling Rachel into a tight hug

"Mind her arm B" Santana (not, quite, the usual Santana we know) warned the bubble blonde

"It's fine Santana" Rachel reassured her "Where's Jesse?" she asked again

"He got kicked out of school for what he did to you" Kurt said quite smugly

"Too right too, I mean we all know you're full of yourself Rachel, but hurting you wasn't right"

"Thank you Mercedes"

"Can we help you?" Blaine was the first to notice the girl standing awkwardly, leaning on crutches, in the door way

"Oh everybody" Rachel announced, walking to the door to encourage Quinn further into the class room "This is my new friend; Quinn. She's going to be going to school here for now"

"Hi" she muttered shyly, taking a stand next to Rachel in front of the group of strangers

"Quinn this is; Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Noah-"

"Call me Puck" he corrected

"-Tina and Mike" she finished introducing the glee club

"Nice to meet you all"

"Are you going to join the Glee club?" Tina asked

"Uh, I don't think-"

"Oh you have to Quinn" Rachel said animatedly "We're one member short and I know you can sing, you were great when we played family karaoke the other night"

"Oh she made you play that too?" Mike muttered, slightly embarrassed

"One reason some of us prefer to not hang out at Rachel's" Santana moaned "The Diva's tend to argue over the mic" she discretely pointed to Mercedes and Kurt in the front row, then to Rachel, for Quinn's benefit

"Don't mind her, she thinks she's better than all of us" Rachel sighed

"Think! I know I'm better than all of yous" she glanced at them all round the room but faltered when her eyes met Brittany next to her, her expression and tone immediately softened "Except you of course B"

Quinn watched the interaction curiously; wondering what, if anything was going on between the two girls

"So are you going to join the club?" Mike asked, as they never got a full answer from Quinn

"I'm not sure"

"Please Quinn" Rachel asked with shiny bright eyes "I'll help you, for your audition"

She just couldn't say no to Rachel

"Okay"

"Good morning everyone, good to have you back Rachel" the teacher greeted for their early morning glee club meeting "Oh do we have a new member?" he asked when he saw the girl leaning on her crutches

"Mr Schuster; this is Quinn, she's new" the short brunette introduced "She will be sitting in the meeting today and auditioning at some later point if that's okay"

"Of course it is" he smiled warmly noticing her nervousness "Please take a seat everyone and we can get started" he clapped his hand together.

The girl with her arm in a cast directed Quinn to a seat on the front row so the teacher could start


	7. Clarity

That same Tuesday, at lunch time Quinn wandered over to the cafeteria. Rachel told her to meet her there as they didn't share the class before. As she entered the busy room she became a little nervous; she looked around and couldn't see Rachel anywhere, also a few people were watching her which was also making her uncomfortable.

"Quinn" she looked straight to the side of the door where she had heard her name being called from "Sit with us" it was Santana, she waved Quinn over encouragingly, to sit with her and the rest of the glee club she'd met that morning.

The blonde glanced around quickly before heading to the glee clubs table. She took one of the few empty seats, next to Blaine and opposite Santana

"So Quinn, how are you finding your first day at McKinley?" Blaine asked once the blonde was settled, slipping her crutches to the floor, under her seat

"It's okay, just like many other schools I guess" she shrugged

"So did you move to Lima recently?" Kurt asked from the other side of Blaine, trying to trigger an actual conversation

"Kinda"

"Where you from then?" Puck asked from next to Santana

"Just a few towns over I reckon" the people round the table all immediately adopted confused expressions

"Hello everyone; what are we talking about that has you looking at Quinn like that?" Rachel asked as she took the empty seat next to the blonde. Quinn was immediately able to relax.

"Just asking where she's from, where she lives; pretty routine questions I thought" Kurt explained still confused

"Oh, Quinn won't tell anyone anything; she likes to be mysterious like that" Rachel winked at the shy girl next to her. Rachel knew much more than she'd ever let on, we know that; but she knew it was no one else's business unless Quinn wanted to tell

"Maybe she needs to get to know us better first" Kurt suggested "Well you know I'm Kurt, I have similar ambitions to Rachel" of course Quinn knew all about what Rachel's plans for the future were "I've lived in Lima my entire life, with my dad, my mom died. My dad owns the tire shop in town. Oh and Blaine is my boyfriend"

"Wait what?" The blonde looked to the boy beyond the one sat next to her "You two are gay?"

Santana scoffed "Please don't tell me you didn't clue in on Kurt being Gay"

"Well, no offence" the blonde cringed to the boy next to her "I kinda figured you were" he waved her comment away, it hardly offended him "I'm a little surprised that Blaine is... and that you're a couple" she muttered trying not to offend

"You've never met an out couple?" Blaine quizzed

"Never met anyone 'out' before actually. At my previous school, they don't look too kindly on... that"

"You talk like Rachel" Brittany said with a deadpan expression staring at Quinn making her feel uneasy

"Well it's not exactly 'okay' here either but once Kurt was out, then Blaine as his boyfriend, it helped me to come out" Santana explained so casually

Quinn was glad she hadn't started eating her lunch yet; she was sure she would have choked or spat her drink out with all these surprises "You're a Lesbian?" she kept her voice quiet

"She is, I'm bi" Brittany explained, whilst entwining her fingers with Santana's on the table top "or I was until I found Sanny" she added while smiling sickeningly sweetly at her girlfriend

"Do you still get abuse form other students about it?"

"Well yeah" Santana started "Britt and I still get comments from boys about needing a 'real man' but it's easy to just insult them. The girls can be bitches; with comments like us trying to come on to them. But that's just pathetic"

"Ugh I hate the boys like that" Blaine joined in "It's like; just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm attracted to every guy I see"

"Exactly" Santana agreed "Are they stupid; it's not like every straight person is attracted to every member of the opposite sex. But I guess we just find ways of dealing with it"

"Rachel gets crap as well because of her dads" Kurt added, less eloquently than usual

"Which is totally unfair" the brunette joined in "I dislike that some people believe that gay parents raise gay children"

Quinn wasn't sure why that comment hurt her.

"Sorry have we made you uncomfortable?" Kurt asked noticing Quinn's current silence

"No, not at all" she reassured him with a smile "But... how did you know; I mean how old are all of you"

"Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Blaine are all sophomores. The rest of the club are freshman"

"Oh I knew Tina and Mercedes were, they were in second period with me" Quinn smiled at the girls further along the table

"Were you in a glee club at your last school?" Tina asked moving conversation along

"No, it doesn't have one"

"But she's a really good singer" Rachel reassured them

"So how come you moved; did your dad get a transfer or something?" Mercedes tried this time to get Quinn to open up

"Well..." she glanced at Rachel who gave her a look saying 'you don't have to say anything you don't want to' (obviously; that must have been some look to have said all that) "My family didn't move here... Something happened; I said something and got scared. I ran away from home" she admitted and the quiet discussions going on between other members of the glee club, on their table "that was about 3 months ago, maybe more"

"How did you end up here?" Santana asked as they all leaned in (except Rachel, she was just there for support)

"I, well I cut my hair, pretended to be a boy and joined a gang... until they found out and beat me. I ended up in hospital; where I met Rachel; and I'm now living with her; her dads are my foster carers for now"

"What about your family"

"I won't go back there" this line should be Quinn's catchphrase "My parents... and my Brother... I know it's unfair to them but... I just can't go back" she instantly calmed form her stumbling words when she felt Rachel's hand gently squeeze arm

"It's okay Quinn; we're not going to make you go anywhere"

Santana eyed Quinn's reaction across the table with a curiosity; then it hit her when Quinn looked at Rachel softly. She recognised that look; it was one she used to give Brittany before she could admit even to herself what she was feeling for her best friend

She could see it clear as day, even if Quinn didn't know it yet.

But she'd been there, so she wouldn't meddle, unless Quinn _needed_ any help


	8. 6 weeks later

**AN: thanks for the reviews they're highly encouraging. I've been trying to avoid authors notes because I ramble on and I just realised I forgot to mention Artie; but he is supposed to be in this fic, in the glee club with the rest of them.**

6 weeks later and both girls were now free of their casts; Quinn had become close friends with everyone in the glee club and had been a member of the glee club for most of that time also.

It was a Friday night at the Berry house and while the fathers were away Rachel was talked into throwing a little glee party/gathering in celebration for their recent win at Regionals.

The glee club found themselves in the basement; they had been taking turns at the karaoke until Santana had to hide the microphones when the Diva's started arguing.

There had been some alcohol but not a lot; they drank just enough to relax into their environment (minus the Diva argument) but they didn't drink enough to give them hangovers or make themselves ill (hey that would have just been completely irresponsible for a group of American 14-16 year olds)

A few had started playing a seemingly innocent game of spin the bottle; Santana was sitting in the circle with Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Blaine, Kurt and Mike (who had Tina's permission) while Mercedes, Tina and Lauren were watching, commenting and chatting from the side. Santana noticed Quinn sitting far away on one of the sofas in the far corner of the room.

The Latina had watched Quinn for the past 6 weeks; she saw how close the blonde was to the short brunette. Although that closeness was obvious to everyone Santana saw more; because she could relate.

Santana squeezed her girlfriends hand and smiled at the blonde before letting go and leaving the group; they continued their party game without really acknowledging the lever.

"Hey" she dropped herself down on the sofa next to the quiet blonde

"Oh, hey" she perked up from her deadpan expression she had been wearing when before the Latina

"How you doing, Q?" The blonde smiled at the simple nickname the Latina had given her

"Fine _S_"

"What are you doing all the way over here?" she raised an eyebrow

"I didn't want to play the game" she was briefly distracted by the jeers and catcalls from the group; she saw Rachel and Blaine in a heated kiss. Santana glanced back over her shoulder to see the same; when she looked back she saw another look she recognised

"Why aren't you sitting with Mercedes, Tina and Zises then?"

"I'm just not in the mood" she shrugged grapping the red plastic cup off the coffee table in front of her

Santana wasn't entirely sure how to approach this but she felt she had to, so Quinn might relax a little more "You don't need to hide from us"

"What do you mean by that?" the blonde's lips abandoned the cup

"I don't want to push you into saying anything; but I'm pretty sure I see it, because I've been there"

"Where?"

"Where you are right now"

"And where's that?"

"Don't play dumb Q. I know you and I have a lot more in common than you think"

Quinn swallowed before weighing up her options "You know I'm gay then"

"Well yeah" she slouched in her seat more and kept her voice low

"How did you figure it out?" she asked shyly

"Well, it's not like it was easy to tell. But like I said, I've been in a similar spot to you; I know what it's like to have feelings for someone and feel like they'll never feel the same way back-"

"Wait! What!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Santana sighed before getting up, grabbing Quinn's wrist and dragging her up out of the basement. She took Quinn up stairs to the privacy of the blondes room "Sorry but I don't think you need their ears listening"

"What the hell do you mean; feelings for someone?" She asked standing by her bed.

Santana who was still leaning on the closed bedroom door was confused herself "Are you joking or do _you_ not even know?"

"Know what!"

"Oh my god" she chuckled "You seriously have no idea?"

"Idea about what?"

"You have feelings for Rachel"

Quinn scoffed but her eyes betrayed her as she looked away from Santana; choosing the wall space next to her that had suddenly become more interesting "No I don't, don't be ridiculous"

"Think about it for a minute" Santana thought about her feelings when she was in the same situation "You hate not being around her; in fact you worry for her when she's away from you. But when she's near you feel so light and happy. You'd do anything she'd ask for and follow her to the ends of the earth and her mood affects your own"

"Oh god" she whimpered before dropping onto her backside on the bed behind her

"I can't believe you didn't know" Santana sat down next to her and placed an arm round

"I only ever wanted to kiss a girl, I've never had feelings for one before... but with Rachel... oh god I'm on love with her" she admitted out loud "How did you know?"

"I was the exact same with Britt"

"Do you think anyone else knows?" she asked with worry

"I doubt it, I'm sure Rachel doesn't know, she's kind of oblivious like that"

"What do I do?" her voice was a little shaky

"Well it's up to you" The Latina pulled the girl closer round the shoulder to comfort her "But I'm here if and when you want to tell anyone anything"

"I think I might tell them I'm not interested in boys, then Puck might leave me alone" she chuckled

"We're all your friends, you know we won't treat you any different"

"Yeah I know, you guys have been the best friends I've ever had" she smiled "I just don't know what to do about Rachel"

"Well, give it some time; you never know, if you're lucky she might feel the same way"

All Quinn could think about was that day she started at McKinley and how Rachel had said gay parents don't raise gay kids; she sounded so sure she'd never be into girls... it hurt the blonde to think about it. It was at this point that there really was no denying it... she had _very _strong feelings for Rachel.

There was a tentative knock on the door "You can come in" Santana called out

The door opened slowly and head poked through the gap "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine Britt" Santana smiled warmly at her girlfriend "I just needed a little girl talk with Q, here"

"Is this about her huge crush on Rachel?" she asked innocently

Quinn groaned and face palmed "So not everyone knows" She finally said, raising her head to glare at Santana

"No, Brittany's just... smart like that" she ushered for the girl by the door to actually come into the room and close the door behind her. Once her girlfriend was sat the other side of Quinn she continued "I'm sure Brittany is the only other person who figured it out"

"It was easy, you look at Rach, the way San looks at me"

Santana blushed a little

"So just you two know?" Quinn asked for reassurance

"Yeah I mean Kurt and Mercedes are gossips but they spread it, they don't figure stuff out. And I sure as hell ain't gonna tell them so you don't have to worry; it's our secret" she squeezed the short haired girls shoulder "right Britt?" she leant forward slightly to look at her girlfriend

"Right, I won't tell anyone" she smiled back

The revelation today stirred a few emotions and thoughts within Quinn; it worried her, what she was running from was always going to be with her, but this revelation was also oddly settling. Being told she had feelings for Rachel, and being able to admit it was more than a _like_, relaxed the blonde.

She was able to put a label on these feelings and just deal with them now


	9. Out

**AN: so I feel everyone's getting bored of this... I'm not really sure but I can guess. So I'll be wrapping this up **_**even **_**sooner than expected**

**AN2: Dear sister of mine; LeftMyHeartInParis *Clears throat* YOU ARE TO STOP READING ANYTHING I WRITE! I AM SICK OF YOUR CRITICISMS, I DON'T NEED THEM! I USED A CHARACTER NAME FOR F*** SAKE, I DON'T ACTUALLY GIVE A S*** ABOUT THE REAL CHARACTER, I USED IT SO THAT ANYONE WHO RECOGNISED THE DOCTORS NAME MIGHT KNOW WHERE I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS FIC FROM. ALSO I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT YOU THINK, SAYING SHE WASN'T A RED HEAD IN THAT, BUT SEEING AS I'M ALREADY DEALING WITH A BLONDE AND A BRUNETTE AND THE USE OF PRONOUNS CAN GET ANNOYING WHEN THERE'S THREE FEMALES IN THE ROOM IT WAS EASIER TO GIVE HER THAT F***ING HAIR COLOUR, OKAY?**

**NOW; YOU DARE REVIEW ANYTHING OF MINE; OUT OF SPITE OR OTHERWISE I WILL BREAK YOUR NET BOOK; I WILL RUN OVER IT WITH THE CAR AFTER I THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW, THEN I WILL SET ITS TRASHED REMAINS ON FIRE. I REALISE YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART HENCE MY PICKING ON ONE OF YOUR FAVOURITE INANIMATE OBJECTS.**

**ALSO; I'M NOT SURE WHY A LITTLE HOMOPHOBE (DON'T DENY IT) LIKE YOURSELF IS EVEN READING THIS OR ANYTHING ELSE I WRITE; SO ****F*** OFF!**

***Deep breath* on with the chapter**

It was a further three weeks later, a certain Friday afternoon when Quinn decided to come out to the rest of the glee club. She'd been feeling a little tense and irritated lately. Some of the boys in the football team had been harassing her for a date... or a kiss and Puck or Santana were usually there (as Captain of the foot ball team and head cheerio) to tell them to back off. But Puck wasn't usually much better at least he'd back off after the first no and he didn't lean into her like the other boys did, in a way that make her feel threatened.

Before Mr Schue got to their Friday afternoon glee club session Quinn took the floor

"Um, everyone" she spoke only just loud enough for everyone to hear. Once all eyes were on her she felt nervous again "I have something I want to tell you all, actually I feel like I need to tell you"

She looked to Santana who gave her an encouraging nod. She saw the way Brittany and Santana's hands were entwined swinging freely between the two seats. It made her smile. She also thought back to a discussion she'd had with the Latina the other day by their lockers in the empty corridor.

"_Look Quinn, if __you__ are ready to come out that's all that matters, you should have to worry about your family if they loved you then they'll always accept you, and your current family are probably the most accepting people in this town so you've got nothing to worry about"_

_The short haired blonde nodded in understanding "How did you deal with it after you came out"_

"_Deal with what exactly; there was a lot of different things I had to deal with?"_

"_Well how about the people in school?"_

"_I thought you were just going to come out to the glee club"_

"_Well yeah but I'm not going to ask them to keep it secret; if the rest of the school find out then so be it. But I don't feel the need to 'come out' to them"_

"_Good for you Q" she patted the blonde on the back while wearing a look of pride on her face "You know I'm here when ever right?"_

"_Yeah I know, that's kinda why I'm asking your advice now"_

"_Oh right, you wanna know how to deal with the jerks, well" she pondered for a moment "I guess a few guys still ask me and B for a three some, I normally insult their manhood" she chuckled _

"_Does that always work?" she sounded sceptical_

"_You might work them up enough for them to leave you alone, but sometimes it back fires... if you know someone has a violent temperament then you might not wanna piss them off" the Latina answered with some reluctance "The girls though, well sometimes it was like they thought i was gonna come on to them, but well you can either tell them to get over them selves... and insult them or; if you think you've got the guts, prove them right"_

"_You mean come onto them"_

"_Yeah" she shrugged "But don't actually touch them, you kinda" she stepped closer to the blonde causing her to step back getting trapped against her locker "and then" she leant in a little more not touching Quinn. She put her lips near the blondes ear and whispered "Just make them feel uncomfortable, even tell them that they must want you to do this, as they suggested it" She pulled back and a triumphant smirk grew on her face as she saw the stunned nervous expression Quinn wore "Something like that" she then sauntered off "See you later Q" she called over her shoulder before disappearing leaving Quinn to gather herself._

She looked to Puck for further support, thinking of the discussion she'd had with the football team captain a couple of days before her most recent pep talk with Santana

_Puck had been at football practice when he'd spotted a certain blonde in the usual hoody and jeans sitting on the risers. He was quick to shower and change before heading back out to see if Quinn was still there... she was so he climbed the risers to see if she was okay_

"_Hey, what are you doing up here?"_

"_Oh, I was just thinking" she kept her head low_

"_What's on your mind?" he asked casually_

"_I can trust you right?"_

"_Sure can" he dropped down onto a space on the bench not far from her_

"_I'm gay"_

"_Wha?" he didn't shout it, but he was genuinely surprised_

"_You're the third person I've told" she nodded, she then sniffed and wiped her face on her hoody sleeve_

"_A-are you crying?" Puck genuinely sounded concerned. She nodded leading to the next one word question "Why?"_

"_I'm just scared, scared if I go back, scared at what people will say"_

"_Don't let them get to you" he patted her back _

"_Is it really as simple as you say it?"_

"_Well no, there's so many times I just want to punch some punk for opening his mouth but sometimes it's better to just let them think you're going to hurt them" she looked up at him confused "If I get in anymore shit in this place, I'll get kicked out, and I don't want to go back to juvie" he shuddered playfully making her laugh lightly "So sometimes a fake lunge, gritting my teeth. Making people back off; I mean the bad ass I already am help, from when I used to beat up some of the kids. But just letting people think you'll go that far, can help"_

_She raised a sceptical eyebrow_

"_You're already strong Quinn, don't let those people at that fear damage that"_

"_Big words from the Puckasaurus" she joked_

_He chuckled "Yeah, but I mean it, don't let them hurt you"_

"_Thanks Puck" she leant against him_

"_I'm actually relieved"_

"_At what?"_

"_That you're a lesbian; I mean why else would you turn me down" he chuckled as she shoved him playfully_

Lastly she looked to Rachel, her sweet innocent shiny eyes twinkling that smile at her. She got out of her seat, patting down her pleated skirt and took a stand next to Quinn, she comfortingly slipped her hand into the blondes.

"The reason I called you all to attention today is because-"

"You've spent too much time with Rachel and can't stop talking like her" Kurt said dryly as he interrupted

"Shut up and listen!" Santana glared at him, he held his hands up in mock surrender adding an eye roll.

"I want to confess to you all. I feel I can trust you all to not turn away from me. I wanted to tell you all; I'm" she took a final deep breath "A L-lesbian"

Most of the still oblivious club all looked surprised but not disgusted (obviously they wouldn't considering other members in the club but Quinn was still worried something would go wrong)

There were also a couple facial expressions of pride and understanding (Kurt and Blaine) while the others expressions offered support.

Quinn couldn't believe that it had been that simple. There were few words, but nothing negative and then their teacher walked in, and the discussion was over

It was so simple; she'd wished she'd done it sooner

...

Later that night she was back home with Rachel; the pair found themselves in front of the TV after a vegan friendly pizza, watching some musical. Quinn couldn't have paid attention to the screen if she'd wanted to as Rachel would interrupt every few seconds to give her analysis on what was happening in that particular scene or talk about the actor/actress playing a certain character and how many awards they'd won.

If there had been a quiz at the end Quinn would have failed, she didn't hear the words just the gentle murmuring of the girl who was cuddled into her side.

When the film was finished Rachel got up, leaving Quinn's side cold, to take the DVD out of the DVD player

"I want to thank you Rach" Quinn said softly

"Thank me for what? Dad paid for the Pizza and most people don't appreciate my lecturing" she furrowed her brow, the way that Quinn found cute

"No not that, I wanted to thank you for today"

"I didn't do anything Quinn, I was just there to support you. I'm your best friend and I wouldn't expect any less from myself"

She smiled fondly standing up to move next to Rachel who still stood by the TV "Today was the best birthday I've ever had"

The short brunettes eyes widened "It's your birthday!"

"yeah, and I had a great day"

"Quinn you should have said" Rachel whined "Then dad and daddy would have taken us out to celebrate instead of going out on their date night"

"I didn't want a commotion" she bowed her head "I just wanted to spend time with you anyway"

"I still have to tell them though. Maybe we could celebrate this weekend a late birthday party or something, invite the glee club over"

"No, its okay. I don't want all that"

"But you have to Quinn, it's your 15th birthday and you didn't want to celebrate" Rachel couldn't understand that Quinn just didn't want any more attention on her, and she liked how that afternoon had turned out anyway she didn't need anything else.

"You're going to do what you want anyway Rachel" she sighed playfully

"Only because you deserve the best Quinn. I have to call everyone get them involved"

"Can it wait till tomorrow" Quinn whined "Can we watch another movie... another musical" she tried to sweeten the deal "funny girl?"

"Okay" she smirked as she gave in "I'll call them tomorrow"

The brunette then put the musical on and the two settled down again for the rest of the evening.


	10. Last Confessions

**AN: Thank you Ad3n and Monichanz for your reviews and thanks to vonego88 for your PM message :)**

**The issue with my sister has been partially resolved, sorry for that authors note, it was juvenile but it seemed the only way to get her to listen :)**

**On with the chapter...**

Quinn felt like she was always making progress with her emotions since moving to Lima, it was alleviating every time she concerned a something else. It was exactly three weeks and a day after Quinn came out to the glee club that she felt she was ready for the next confession.

She realised this one could have far many more consequences... it could really mess everything up but at this exact moment in time she felt she was ready and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

The blonde took a deep breath before knocking on the door "Rachel?" she called out so the brunette knew who it was

"You can come in" came a soft reply. Quinn took another breath before turning the door handle and pushing the door open "Hey, Quinn" Rachel greeted from where she sat on her bed, surrounded by her school books for homework "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, kinda" she shifted weight from foot to foot

"What's wrong? Come sit" the short brunette waved a hand to gesture for Quinn to come closer.

The blonde just nodded and cautiously made her way closer to the bed, before perching herself on the edge and looked at the floor in front of her "I need to tell you something?" her hands started shaking so she clasped them together in her lap

Rachel shuffled to the edge of the bed to sit next to the other girl "You can tell me anything Quinn; you know that"

They didn't hear the phone ringing in the background

"Can I? Can I really tell you anything Rachel?"

"Of course you can" she furrowed her brow

"It's just..." she started "you and your dad's have been so good to me, and I wouldn't want to betray them... or you"

"I don't understand; is something wrong?" Rachel reached out with concern placing a hand over Quinn's clasped in her lap

"N-not exactly" she tried to swallow the lump in her throat "I...I L-"

"Quinn, Rachel" a voice softly called from the other side of the door

"We're both in here daddy!"Rachel called back

A second later both of the Berry men were standing just inside the doorway "Quinn, we have some news" the taller father shuffled from foot to foot, and glanced at his husband.

The way he stood there and his actions had Quinn concerned "What's wrong?"

"Your parents, they've found you, or rather they have been found" he rambled lowly "They'll be here tomorrow to pick you up" his tone drowning with reluctance

"Oh" was all she could mutter. The panic wouldn't set in just yet because she was trying so hardly to hold back a waterfall of tears

"We" the shorter father stopped to sigh, as if holding back tears too "We can all help you pack if you'd like"

"No... they're all your things anyway"

"We bought them for you" the taller father pointed out "We'll help you pack"

"No thank you" she muttered as nicely as she could before standing up and leaving Rachel's room; avoiding eye contact with all of them. She shut herself in her room dropped to the bed, curled up in a ball and wept herself to sleep.

...

The blonde woke to the sound of the door being pushed open tentatively "Quinn?" She rolled over to, showing her vulnerability through her red eyes to the cautious intruder.

Rachel didn't know what else to say when the still tearful Quinn looked at her like that, she just went to her, she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through the short blonde strands, to comfort her best friend "I don't want to go back Rach" she whimpered

"I know, I don't want you to go" she admitted her voice fading away as she tried not to cry "I want you to have this" she held a picture frame she had clasped in her other hand, in front of Quinn's face so she could see it "It's my favourite picture of the two of us" there was a smile in her voice

"I like that picture too"

"I want you to have it Quinn... and even if you're 5 towns over, we're still gonna be friends right?"

"Yeah" she sniffed, and pushed herself up. She shuffled over and sat against the head board ushering Rachel to move right next to her. They leant against each other, Rachel resting her head on Quinn's shoulder, the taller girl then resting her head on Rachel's. They both looked at the photo still in the brunette's hand. "It's too soon" Quinn whispered

"I know"

They just sat in silence until they fell asleep holding one another

...

Rachel woke, later, feeling alone; she turned over to see Quinn wasn't there. She looked at the time; the neon green of the digital alarm clock told her it had just gone 3 a.m.

She heard a noise coming from downstairs; it sounded a lot like the front door. A horrible thought hit her, she ran down stairs, preferring not to wake her dads but not caring if she did. She slipped her trainers on that sat by the front door before running out of the house to the end of the drive. She looked left: nothing, she looked right: she thought she saw movement... yes there was someone.

She took off in that direction, the closer she got the clearer she could see; it was Quinn with a duffle bag on her shoulder "Quinn" she whispered harshly not wanting to wake the neighbourhood too

She turned swiftly "Rachel" she almost shrieked in surprise "What are you doing?"

"I think I should be asking that question?" she crossed her arms and the blonde was sure she was about to stomp her foot "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I can't go back, I've said this how many times?"

"You'll get hurt again" she protested "I don't want that to happen"

"My parents will never accept me, and I'm scared of what Kelly will do"

Rachel's expression softened from anger to pure concern "M-maybe it won't be that bad" she reached out

"Yeah right, it will probably be worse" the blonde sniffed and wiped her face on her sleeve

"Please, just don't run. I need to know that you're at least safe" and as usual Rachel got her way.

Quinn conceded and followed Rachel back to the Berry house. They went back to Quinn's room, relieved that neither of Rachel's dads had woken (they didn't want to explain), they curled up next to one another on Quinn's bed and fell back to sleep.

...

The next morning at breakfast found the four sat round the table

"Um Quinn" the taller Berry man started "Rachel told us you tried to run away last night"

The blondes gaze shot straight to the girl next to her, she felt betrayed but realised Rachel was only looking out for her "I'm sorry"

"We're just worried about you Quinn"

"Rachel, can you go upstairs a minute" the shorter father instructed "So we can talk to Quinn in private"

"Of course dad" she pushed her chair back and stood up... she stopped for a second gazing with worry at the side of Quinn's head. She wanted to hug her, hold her... something... but she didn't she just went upstairs to her room, out of there way

"I'm sorry that I've betrayed your trust" she muttered still looking down at her cereal bowl

"You haven't betrayed us... we're just worried that you'll try it again; when you're back home maybe"

"We don't want you getting hurt again Quinn, we care about you"

"Thank you" she started welling up "I really don't want to go, you've all made me so happy here; the happiest I've ever been"

"We know we have no right, but we want you to know our door is always open to you, if you need help"

"You every right, you've been my family for the past 3 and a half months. I'm going to miss you all"

"We'll miss you being here too Quinn" both men reached across the table and took one of Quinn's hands in their own "You're family"

She nodded "Thank you" she released their hands and sat back in her chair "I feel I have to tell you something though"

"You can trust us Quinn"

"I told Rachel, moment before you said I could come live here, that I'm gay-"

"You are?" the shorter father asked with some surprise but earned a shove with an elbow for interrupting

"Yes, I am. That's why I ran away from home, I told my friend Kelly I wanted to kiss her and... She's going to ruin my life. But that's not what I wanted to tell you" she took a steadying breath

"Go on" The taller man encouraged softly

"I-I think... no I know, I'm in love with your daughter" she admitted

"Oh"

"-I'm sorry, I wouldn't ever intentionally try anything on with Rachel, because I really care about her and she's been a great friend but I've realised that I like her a lot more than that and I'm sorry because I've lived here for all these months and I've known my feelings for sure for about one and a half of those now and-"

"Quinn, calm down. We don't feel betrayed. Are you going to tell her?"

"I can't" she whimpered "And you can't say anything either" she demanded but her voice made it sound rather weak

"We won't. It's not our thing to tell"


	11. Goodbye

**AN: Thank's Volerian, Ad3n, nightcuddler, MsChloeMa, vonego88 for the reviews :) they are greatly appreciated.**

**On with the chapter...**

Later the same day

"Girls; our visitors are here" The fathers called up. There were some shuffling noises then two sets of footsteps on the stairs.

Rachel saw the three blondes sitting in the living area first. She smiled politely and took a seat on the sofa with her dads.

As soon as Quinn came into sight her mother instantly gasped while the brother and fathers eyes widened in surprise "What happened to your hair?" the mother asked

"Nice to see you too" she muttered sarcastically. She took a seat in the armchair; she had her brother and parents sharing a sofa on her left, the Berry men and their daughter on her right

There was awkward silence as Quinn said nothing. So her mother; Judy decided to start "Lucy, we're so glad they found you, you've been lost so long" didn't they get it, she didn't want to be found; she loved Lima, it had become her sanctuary.

"Lucy? Quinn, why are they calling you Lucy?" Rachel furrowed her brow

"Um" she looked down at her feet as she tapped them nervously on the floor "Because that's my name; Lucy Quinn Fabray" she offered the brunette with a weak smile "I'm sorry I lied"

"You didn't lie"

"Why did she call you Quinn?" her father asked abruptly

"_She_ is called Rachel" her tone a little less what it was a moment ago and a little closer to matching her father's "and I didn't want anyone knowing my real name, then they'd find you and I'd have to go home" she spat. They seemed to ignore her tone though

"We don't even understand what happened, Lucy. Why did you run away?"

"Because I'm not the daughter you want" the three blondes looked at her confused "I can't be the perfect daughter you want me to be. So I ran away, I ended up in hospital over three months ago and that's where I met Rachel and her dads" she smiled warmly at her adopted family "I didn't want to go home and face being a disappointment"

"You're not a disappointment Lucy; we just want you home and safe. If there's anything you don't want to do, then you don't have to do it"

She nodded but didn't say a word; mainly because she knew their tone would change once they knew what the scenario was

"I like the hair Luce" her older brother; Sam complemented to break the silence

"Thanks Sam" she then figured she should introduce her family to her adopted one. She introduced the Berry men and Rachel first "And this is my dad; Russell, my mom; Judy and my brother Sam"

"Nice to meet you all" Rachel said politely

"So... what happens now?"

"Why, you come home of course" her father said happily "are you ready?"

"This minute?" she was shocked

"Well yes, we came here to collect you"

"B-but I can't just leave, what about my friends? I don't want o leave without saying goodbye"

"Surely you can talk to them on the phone" her father pointed out

'_But it's not the same'_ she wanted to say goodbye to them for real... that was, if she had to say goodbye to them at all "I can't just leave like this though; the Berrys have been looking after me, it would be rude to just go" she protested

"I think you've taken enough of their hospitality and you shouldn't out stay your welcome" Russell just argued back; he wasn't getting angry though "So" he stood up, encouraging his family to do the same "We should be going" he turned to the other parents "We really can't thank you enough"

"Oh we didn't mind at all" The taller father smiled but it was masking sadness

"I'll just get my things" the blonde muttered, realising she'd lost the fight

"You didn't take anything with you, and we still have all your things at home Lucy. There's no need to take anymore from this family" Judy added

"Nonsense they're Quinn's- I mean Lucy's things" she didn't like that, she didn't like the Berry men calling her Lucy

"Besides I don't wear those clothes anymore" she added for her parents. Since running away she'd adopted a new wardrobe; of hoodies and Jeans; she felt more comfortable in these, she felt like she could hide in her clothes; and hide the few scars she had gotten the night she was beaten "I like these clothes"

"Oh okay" was all the mother said before Quinn turned to go to her room, for the last time.

Rachel followed closely behind and once they were in the blonde's bedroom she grabbed Quinn by the wrist turned her and enveloped her into a tight hug. Quinn immediately returned it once she realised what was happening

"I didn't think you'd actually be going yet" Rachel sniffled; her chin resting on the slightly taller girl's shoulder, Quinn's face tucked into the brunette's neck "I thought maybe it would be a couple of days, I mean where's the social worker? They can't just take you from here so abruptly" trust Rachel to use long rambling sentences at a pointless moment like this

"I'm going to miss you so much; Rachel Barbara Berry"

They were broken apart by gentle knocking on the open door

"Sorry Luce, mom asked me to see if I could help"

"Thanks Sam" she pointed to one of the two bags by the door, he took the larger one and headed out of the room again

"We'll still talk on the phone right? And email?" Rachel asked "And we have to meet up in the summer vacation"

"Yeah, all of that Rachel" she hugged her again, this time briefly, before stepping back, wearing a sad smile. She then walked to the door with reluctance and took the remaining bag; before heading down stairs, Rachel following behind.

They all tried to keep the tears minimal as Quinn said her final goodbyes and gave them their last hugs. They exchanged comments of making sure to stay in touch; Quinn also asked if Rachel could explain to the rest of their friends; she'd email them at some point but she wanted them to know soon; so probably the next day at school.

The Berrys escorted Quinn and her true family out to their car, and watched sadly as it drove away.

After that, the Berry men didn't see Rachel for the rest of the day

**Made a major mistake but fixed it now; sorry**


	12. Kelly

**AN: nightcuddler, jupiter01, Monichanz, RVNola546 and MsChloeMa for reviewing and to everyone else who's still reading this fic :)**

**Sorry this was supposed to be up a few hours ago but I was dog sitting for 9 hours... by the way, I wasn't aware the definition of dog sitting was being sat on by a dog... and German shepherds don't make good lap dogs**

**Not so sure about this to be honest, it took a couple of attempts; but here we go...**

Once Quinn, or was she Lucy now... Once Lucy was home in her old room she felt trapped. She wanted to run again; but what was the point, they'd just find her and what if her parents got the Berrys involved, thinking she might run to them and what if she wasn't with them, she thought of the hurt and worry she'd cause them and Rachel... she couldn't do that. She couldn't run forever; she'd have to face her fears

"Hey" Sam knocked on her open door as she sat on the far side of her bed

"Hey" she looked back over her shoulder

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can" she had to admit she had missed them, especially Sam, he was always there to look out for her

He closed the door behind her before sitting down next to her "I heard some things in school... from Kelly"

She shot a wide eyed expression powered by worry to her brother

"Don't worry I didn't tell mom and dad. I though just talking about you, and the nasty rumours going around at school, would upset them" he studied the way she was looking at him "They were rumours, right?"

"What did she say?" her voice was a little tired and gravelly, she just wanted to sleep but she needed to know first

"Kelly was saying you're a lesbian and you wanted to kiss her and that's why you ran away" her gaze dropped to her hand in her lap which she started to wring with nervousness "Luce?"

"It's the truth" she breathed, she was sick of crying but here were the tears yet again

"Oh"

"Don't tell mom and dad" she begged

"No, no I wouldn't. It's your thing to tell" he said reminding her of a similar conversation she had with certain foster parents recently... really recently

"Don't hate me Sam, I'm still me"

"Luce" he scolded "What makes you think I could ever hate you, you're my sister and I love you no matter what" he pulled her close to him "Don't worry about anything okay; I'm here for you"

"Thank you" she whispered into his shoulder as she let a few _more_ tears flow.

...

Monday at McKinley felt very different to Rachel, for obvious reasons. Rachel didn't get an actual chance to speak to her friends until lunch time. She was last to the table and as soon as her friends saw the miserable expression on her face they were worried

"Hey Berry, where's my girl Q? I haven't seen her round all day" Santana asked for m opposite Rachel once the short brunette was seated

"Yeah, she wasn't in math class this morning" Tina added

"She- Her parents collected her yesterday"

"What!" was yelled in unison by many people round the table; in various tones some sad, some concerned and others almost angry

"What the hell do you mean?" Santana exclaimed

"They called, or the social worker did on Saturday. I'm not entirely sure as my dad took the call but yesterday Quinn's parents and brother picked her up; she's gone"

"They can't just do that can they?" Puck asked

Rachel shrugged "they're her parents"

"She didn't get to say goodbye" Brittany pouted

"She said she's email or phone you all but asked me to tell you she said goodbye;"

"is that it" Puck sounded genuinely hurt "She just says 'goodbye'. That's all we get"

"She was hurt, she couldn't even comprehend what was happening, they must have been there 20 minutes before she was out the door with them" Rachel was tearing up as she tried to explain

"Will we see her again?"

"I told her to keep in contact, hopefully they'll let her visit in the summer" Rachel seemed as if she was trying to negotiate to calm and comfort the people round the table

Puck just stood abruptly, snatched his bag from the floor and stormed out of the cafeteria. Brittany and Santana sadly leant against each other and tried to comfort each other. Blaine and Kurt shared sad gazes between each other while also watching sad Rachel next to them. The rest of the group were quiet as they tried to continue eating lunch

...

She couldn't believe her parents; they obviously wanted the move back to be swift. She'd only just moved back home the night before and she was back to school the very next day; Monday.

It wasn't long before everything she had been avoiding; came crashing down on top of her.

"Oh look who's back" a voice Lucy was dreading to hear, from a person she was dreading to see, disturbed her from her happy memories as she stared into the messy abyss of her locker "It's Lesie Lucy" she sniggered

"I go by Quinn now" she said lowly before slamming the door shut and turning; wearing a squinting glare as a mask.

"Queer Quinn, works just as well" Kelly laughed, so did the other girls standing round her

Quinn thought back to her friends, her real ones back at McKinley. She thought about what Puck had taught her; using fear, she then thought of Santana and the HBIC attitude the Latina used. She thought of Rachel; and her shiny happy eyes as she smiled so brightly.

All of that was helping her right now. But she focused mainly on Puck's advice and the use of enforcing fear, so, that's what she was using now; even if she was scared shitless. She fake lunged forward "What the hell do you want Kelly?"

The other girl did step back but a smirk remained on her face "What are you trying to do; kiss me?"

"Why would I wanna get near your face?"

"That's not what you said all those months ago"

"Are they going to make sure she changes separate from us in gym? I don't want her trying to check us out" Another girl behind Kelly asked

"What makes you think she'll want to look at your fat ass?" A masculine voice included itself in the mix

"Sam you don't have to defend me" Quinn muttered as her saviour stepped up to her side

"Oh no don't tell me Lesie's older brother; guppy face, is a homo too" Sam never thought he'd hit a girl but he came pretty close in that moment, he lunged forward raising a fist

"No Sam!" Quinn stood between them pushing her brother back "Just go, they're not worth it"

"They have no right to call you those names" that just proved to Quinn he wasn't just upset with what they called him, he really was defending her

"Don't get involved they'll pull you down too" she whispered while looking straight into his eyes

What he saw, when she looked at him like that, hurt. She was so sad, not the happy fun loving girl he knew before she ran away. "Don't let them do this to you Luce" He glanced at the girls and Kelly with disgust and hate before doing as his sister had asked.

"Oh your brother's disgusted being near you too" Kelly had to comment again as Sam walked away

Quinn had to stop, before she broke down, before she got scared. She thought back to Lima and her friends, again; and again she thought of what they'd taught her. Time to change tactics:

"If I'm so _disgusting_ why are you bothering me?" Quinn remarked, Kelly opened her mouth to retort when Quinn cut her off, using that witty attitude she'd learnt from her friends back in Lima "Maybe" she stepped forward wearing a smirk "_You_ are interested in _me_" another step and she glanced Kelly up and down "maybe you want to kiss me" another step forward for Quinn and another back for Kelly "and you want all these other girls to see" Kelly's back was against the lockers, Quinn leaned closer "... or get involved" she raised an eyebrow to go with her smirk "Why else would you be so infatuated with me, that you found me the moment I got back?"

Use of Big words; maybe Rachel's influence, the courage she showed; Blaine (she chuckled internally) and the way she_ faked_ coming onto Kelly (because let's face it she wasn't interested anymore) that had to be Santana's influence.

"Whatever" was all Kelly came up with before roughly shoving Quinn away.

Quinn was able to smirk to herself with satisfaction. It wouldn't last long though.

She may have scared Kelly and her _new_ friends (because seriously; Quinn had been Kelly's closest and most of the time only friend; since when was she friends with the schools bitches) off for now but only a few days later Kelly and her group had everyone picking of Quinn; 'Queer Quinn, Queen of the Queers' 'Lesie Lucy' were all very unimaginative nicknames that most of the school population had taken to calling her.

Sam would get annoyed she always told him to leave it; she didn't want them both being jokes, he was on the football team; he was doing well in this hell, so she couldn't let him do that.

A few of the boys in her year had made disgusting comments (things she was expecting). When she turned round, got right in his face and fiercely sneered 'die' through clenched teeth, but he just returned her tone bearing down on her with the word 'Dyke'

She tried to stay strong, she used everything she'd learnt from her real friends but being here was breaking her, she just got more miserable as the days went by.

She'd spend most of her time at home, shut in her room, holding and looking at the picture in the frame that Rachel had given her. There was noting particularly special about the photo; it was just the two of them, in the choir room. Santana had been messing with the camera on her latest phone and taken a spur of the moment snap the two smiling in the direction. Rachel had been sure to get it emailed to her so she could print it and put it in a frame.

It was comforting for Quinn... or Lucy... or both. Often her mother, sometimes her brother and even her father would check on her at night only to find her asleep, in the clothes she'd been wearing all day clutching the photo frame.

The frame would be placed back on her bedside table, her trainers removed and then they'd tuck her in. It became the routine for the family and the parents pretended it was normal.

**Let me know what you think :/**


	13. Home

**AN: thanks ****kurtcrissKlaine****, ****Ad3n****, ****nightcuddler**** and ****xxxPLLforeverxxx**** for reviewing, they all made me smile and were greatly appreciated so thanks, and thanks everyone else for reading.**

**On with the chapter...**

One month since Quinn had left Rachel and her dads.

"What are you doing Lucy?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice, before swiftly turning to confront the person

"Sam..." she tried to explain but tears just ran down her face instead

He was soon by her enveloping her in his strong arms "It's okay, I know"

"I miss them, I miss _her_"

"I know, I know" he hushed her as she gripped onto his t-shirt tightly and cried into his shoulder

"You know?" she pulled away enough so her voice wasn't muffled

"I saw the way you look at her Luce" he smiled shyly

"I-I can't stay here with things the way they are. Mom and dad are pretending like nothing's happened and the kids at school... I-I just can't anymore"

"It's okay" he pulled away properly so he could dig through his pockets "Here" he tipped change and a some bills into her hand from his scooped palm "This should cover the bus fair"

"Is this your Saturday job money?"

"Yeah" he smiled weakly "Sorry there isn't more"

She just gripped the money firmly in her hands so she could hug him tightly again "Thank you so much"

She then had to go back to her bag and continue shoving clothes and irreplaceable items into it. Her brother eagerly helped her. Time was ticking away and either of the parents could be home at any moment.

...

It was raining, just like the first time she ran away. Why was it always raining at times like this? It just made the whole thing a little more dramatic.

Sam walked her to the bus station where she bought a one way ticket to Lima. He hugged her tightly goodbye, told her to be careful and text her once she was at Rachel's home

He promised he wouldn't tell them where she went and she promised that when they found her (because she was sure they _would_ find her) she wouldn't let them know he had anything to do with her running away this time, or that he could have helped them find her sooner.

...

When Sam got back to the house he immediately saw both his parent's cars on the drive. He swallowed thickly before continuing the, now, dreaded walk up the driveway to the front door.

He tried to sneak in but as soon as the front door gently clicked shut both his parents were in the entry hall

"Where is she Sam?" was the first question from his father. The tone he used sounded like he'd exploded with anger at any point "Sam, I asked you a question?" he said when his son just stood there nervously shuffling from foot to foot

Sam could keep a secret, you could definitely trust him to do that, but he couldn't lie, and if he tried you could always tell.

"I-I don't know what you mean dad?"

"Don't do this Sam, you know where your sister is" His mother was always the quickest to tell he was lying "her duffle bag is missing and so is half the contents of her wardrobe so where has she gone"

"Where do you think she's gone!" he couldn't help it, were they really that oblivious; they knew she'd runaway so where would she go.

"Don't talk to your mother like that" His father scolded

"Well why are you being so blind; both of you" he stormed passed them to the kitchen; he was tired he needed a glass of water and to get away from them at that moment.

"Has she gone back to the Berrys?" Russell asked cautiously as he entered the kitchen

Sam finished the glass of water and slammed it back on the kitchen side "Well duh"

"Sam, why are you acting like this?" Judy asked from next to her husband

"Because you pretend like nothing happened. You pretend she never ran away. You took her from people she loved and sent her back to school like nothing happened. I'm sick of seeing her so broken at school, and then she comes home and cry's herself to sleep; and don't deny it because you see how red her face is when you tuck her in at night." He sighed, calming his tone "She doesn't do her homework, she's getting bad grades in all her classes... she barely eats anymore" there were tears in his eyes now "I can't stand the way they bully her at school anymore"

"They bully her!" this was news to both the parents "What do you mean, why are they bullying her?"

He knew it wasn't his thing to tell, he knew he'd promised his sister and best friend a lot recently and he was breaking all those promises but he couldn't watch her get hurt. Maybe Russell and Judy would be mad, maybe they'd send her away; at least she wouldn't be at that school any more

"Mom, Dad... Lucy... she's..." he swallowed loudly again "She's a Lesbian"

"What?" His dad almost shrieked

"She- she can't be" and his mother was in denial; great start

"She ran away because that night at the dance she told Kelly she wanted to kiss her; she was so scared when Kelly called her a load of nasty names that she cut her hair and ran away. She joined a gang who looked after her thinking she was a 12 year old boy but when they found out they beat her and left her in an alley" now the hint of anger and small amount of disgust on the fathers and mothers faces were turned to sympathy and self hatred "She was in hospital where she met Rachel and her dads and they took her in. She made friends with people who accepted her, who love her and now... she's in love with Rachel"

The parents took a moment to take it all in "...W-wait... in love?" Russell furrowed his brow

"Yes" Sam said

"She's only 15; she can't possibly know how to feel those sorts of things; especially for a girl"

"She is in love dad; I saw it on her face when she was with Rachel. You've seen that picture she falls asleep with, with her and Rachel; she misses her so much"

"Get your coats" Russell muttered

"But dad, just give her some time" Sam protested

"She should have talked to us" Judy said

"We don't talk about things in this family, if we don't talk about it, it doesn't exist, it's not a problem right?" the questions was rhetorical "So if she had bothered to say, she felt like you wouldn't listen any way. I mean you were pretending everything was normal!"

"We thought it would be best for her to get back to the old routine" Judy said

"But it's not like that; Kelly has most of the school picking on her"

"She should have trusted us" Judy was tearful now

"She was scared"

"Both of you get your coats and get in the car" Russell repeated interrupting the mother and son's back and forth 'discussion'

Sam didn't like this "dad, please-"

"No Sam, she needs to be with her family" he said softly "Just get your jacket and lets all get in the car"

Sam sighed but did as he was told; the family went back out into the rain and got into Russell's car. The family then started the drive to Lima, to reunite, once again, with their daughter/sister.

...

Just another night for Rachel, another night when her dads had gone out for their date night, another night of crappy cold and rainy weather outside that made her glad she was safe and warm in the house. She was disturbed when the door bell rang. She looked out the front room window to see if she could see who it was. She saw a figure in a hoody, a duffle bag on their shoulder and there was something about the way they stood... she'd recognise that stand anywhere.

She rushed to the front door and pulled it open "Quinn" Rachel furrowed her brow in a way that Quinn thought was just adorable "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stay with them Rach, not just because they won't let me be who I want to be but because I don't want to be away from you" she rambled out quickly

"Calm down Quinn" Rachel smiled reassuringly "Why don't you come in, you're soaked" she pointed out obviously.

Rachel let Quinn change and made her a warm drink. They settled in the living room before she asked again "Why are you here Quinn?"

The blonde calmly swallowed her mouthful of coffee and calmly set the mug on the coffee table in front of her. "Like I said" she started timidly, staring at the mug on the table and not meeting Rachel's gaze "I don't want to be away from you; Rachel"

The brunette moved from her seat on the perpendicular sofa, to sit next to the suddenly quiet blonde "I missed you too Quinn, my dad's have missed you also, but you could have emailed or called, you shouldn't be running away"

"It's not like I missed you like a close friend Rachel" she finally looked up to meet the smaller girls gaze. Rachel was worried when she saw Quinn was on the verge of tears "I'm in love with you"

There was a moment of unnerving silence "You... You came all this way; to tell me you're in love with me" Quinn just nodded quickly, not looking at Rachel "Really?"

"Yes" she breathed

Rachel hooked a finger under the blondes chin. She looked straight into those dazzling hazel eyes and leant in to connect their lips. It was simple, it was innocent, and it was perfect "I love you too" she whispered as she pulled away

"You, you do?"

"Uh-huh" she smiled before leaning in and pushing her lips against Quinn's again.

"Bu-t" Quinn pushed her away gently, actually hating herself from having to stop this to talk "You really do feel the same?"

"Yes" Rachel sounded a little irritated at being stopped too

"But, how?"

Rachel sighed before pulling herself from Quinn fully and sitting back so she was more comfortable "I guess I didn't realise it until you'd left Quinn. When you weren't here I felt like a part of me was missing, I just wanted to be with you, in your arms. I realised a lot of things about my feelings for you; and I now know it's not just a school girl crush, I do love you"

"I can't believe this- that you're really saying these words to me. Is this even real?" she wanted to pinch herself

"Yes this is real" Rachel chuckled "...I-I just didn't realise what these feelings were. I just thought of you as a best friend but I'd never had one of those before so I didn't know exactly what I was feeling until you were gone... and Santana talked to me"

"What did she say?"

"She said she knew what I was going through, that she'd been where I was... I didn't get it. And then she told me I had feelings for someone; she told me I was in love with you, of course I didn't believe it at first" Quinn started chuckling and Rachel eyed her oddly but kept talking "but when I thought about it I saw it was true... and I felt relieve and... well happy" she smiled "What's so funny?"

"Santana talked to me too, used a similar speech also"

Rachel laughed this time; had Santana knows the whole time for both of them; who knew?

Quinn had missed the sound of Rachel's laughter, it had always been infectious at least enough to make you smile.

"I missed you Quinn"

"I missed you too Rachel. I hated the past month"

"You didn't call me or anything" She sounded hurt

"I know" Quinn said sadly "but if I had talked to you on the phone or sent you an email... I-it would just hurt because I wouldn't be with you"

"I know, but sometimes I just really wanted to hear your voice"

Quinn offered a shy, half smiled before Rachel leaned in again for another simple kiss. As their lips brushed over one another's they were pulled back by the knowledge that the front door had been opened

"Quinn, what on earth are you doing here?"

**So that's all I had ready written when I started this fic; so I'm not entirely sure what's next I have like 500 words for the next chapter but that's about it. Think I'm going to have to steal ****Ad3n****'s and ****xxPLLforeverxxx****'s idea ;) so thanks (if you don't mind)**


	14. Reunited

**AN: sorry, I'll try and update again really soon, tomorrow or Saturday. And I kinda used an idea given by Breeze15 in a ch 12 review, I hope you don't mind **

**AN2: this is for vonego88, as they waited patiently for the update ;)**

"Sam?"

"Yeah dad" he became his usual quiet self again in the back seat of the Bentley

"What were they doing to your sister at school" Russell had to know exactly what he'd be dragging his daughter back to

"W-well, some of the guys would... try to come onto her-"

"She's 15!" Judy shrieked in shock

"I know, and I tried I really did but they called me a 'fag'" he quoted because he'd never use such a word "they started on me for standing up for her. Kelly started it and they copied. I tried to stop them, I really did I would have beat them all up but she pushed me away every time"

"It's okay Sam" Russell said with actual care "Did they ever physically hurt her?" he didn't like the idea of them hurting his Lucy but, still, he needed to know

"The girls would shove her, the boys would... get close" he shuddered remembering the way Finn leaned over her "but she'd get away before they could do anything"

"And did she tell you about her time in Lima?"

"She would have told you, if you'd asked... maybe not everything but she would have told you about her time" the parents said nothing but he saw their shoulders drop, he knew they were disappointed in themselves "She told me about two girls she met; Santana and Brittany, I think. They're a couple... two girls who are dating and there's two boys as well. They helped her"

"Did they influence her?"

"What! No, she's always known... she told Kelly before she even met any of the others for god sake" how on earth could his mother say such a thing "One of the girls, Santana, helped her, looked after her, as well as Rachel obviously. She said it was Santana who helped her realise her feelings for Rachel"

"So this is real?" Judy asked again

"Yes" he sighed exhausted

Russell was quiet for the rest of the drive

...

"Quinn, what on earth are you doing here?" The taller of the Berry men asked standing in the doorway

"Quinn's here?" The shorter one asked, from behind his husband his head appearing just over the taller mans shoulder "Hello, Quinn, why are you here, not that it isn't nice to see you"

Rachel stood up and proudly announced the latest news, not really asking Quinn if it was okay (which it was anyway) "She came here to declare that she loves me" she then looked back to Quinn who was turning a bright shade of red "and I love her back"

"Rachel, that's a lot to..." the taller one trailed off "are you sure that's how you feel?" it wasn't that he didn't like Quinn or that he didn't like that his daughter had feelings for another girl, It was that he knew how strongly Quinn felt for Rachel and he didn't want his daughter saying things like that and not feeling as greatly as Quinn did... if that makes sense.

She looked up at him again, with big shiny eyes "I'm sure daddy" then again back to Quinn "really sure"

The blonde just kept her head down the tips of her ears sticking out of her hair, bright red

"Quinn?" the fathers asked her "I'm guessing that's not the only reason you're here" he nudged the duffle bag behind the sofa with his foot. He easily recognised it, as he'd bought it.

"Um... I ran... again, but I didn't know where to go"

The moved further into their living room the taller man sat one side of Quinn, Rachel the other "You know you're welcome to visit any time Quinn, but we're going to have to tell your parents you're here" he said reluctantly as the other man went to the phone

"Do you have to?" she was almost ready to beg on her knees "Please, I don't want to go back"

"We can't keep you here Quinn. We'll all get in so much trouble when they find you anyway"

"There's no answer, I left a message" the shorter father told them all, as he put the phone down again

Before Quinn could start practically begging them again she heard her phone chime telling her she had a text. She opened up her phone, the text was from Quinn, she opened ad saw three words that scared her so much

**I'm so sorry**

She was startled again when the door bell rang. This was too much in such a short amount of time

"I-I'll get it" Rachel stuttered nervously, having just seen the text over Quinn's shoulder.

Before Rachel could even get a word out as the door was opened a familiar one butted in

"Rachel, I'm sick of seeing you like this. The whole glee club got together and we've got a plan" It was Blaine

"We're gonna go kidnap Quinn" and that was Puck

Quinn watched from the sofa, she couldn't see the visitors but she could see Rachel's reaction and a smile was slowly growing on her face

"It's okay" Rachel started

"No, it's not Rachel. You're so sad and we don't like seeing you sad" Brittany was here too

"And we're pissed too" oh and Santana was here too "She never even called us, she never even- Quinn" she broke off

The young blonde had moved to appear in the doorway surprising the entire glee club. She was surprised to see them; all of them. And they were all now supporting bright happy smiles

"You're here" Santana said

"Damn I wanted to skip school tomorrow so we could kidnap you... and then I'd miss that Spanish test" Puck muttered "But it's good to see you" he perked up again

"My parents are on their way" there was so much to say, but she wanted to say that first

"Why don't you all come in" the taller berry man ushered them in, before letting their daughter and her friends... and possible girlfriend (which was depending on so many things right now) to some privacy in the front room

"Thanks Mr B" most of them said as they got into the house. Once the group was settled Quinn started to speak again "I'm... I'm really sorry I didn't call any of you, or email... I just- I couldn't do it. I didn't want to call and... I'd miss you all too much"

"That's not good enough Q, we didn't even know if you were safe"

"Let it go San" Brittany patted her girlfriend on the back

"I'm really sorry" she said again "I know it's not good enough but-"

"It's okay, we know you're okay now" Rachel smiled and slipped her hand into Quinn's maybe she was pushing too much already but it just felt so right

The group around them watched as Quinn looked down at their joined hands

"Did you tell her?" Santana asked and both girls nodded, as the Latina had, had the same conversation with both of them

"Are you two... together?"

Quinn held her bottom lip between her teeth and Rachel couldn't help but grin

"Oh my god" Mercedes and Kurt... and maybe Tina, they couldn't quite hear, all gasped in unison

"When did this happen?"

"That. Is. So. Hot."

"I'm so happy for you"

These were a few of the comments coming at them in one go. As well as a sigh, an eye roll, folded arms and a suppressed smile from a certain dabbling Latina.

The door bell ringing again silenced the room and made Quinn's heart sink.


	15. What to do

**AN: Thanks Gleek1808 **(wow you're from Peru lol. And don't worry you're English read better than mine does most days and I'm from England lol)**, Volerian** (thank you, hope you like this)**, vonego88 **(thank you and I hope this isn't dissapointing)**, Mauria5320 **(thansk and hope this stops you crying lol)** and Ad3n **(thank you, and your idea is still to come in the chapter after this one, I hope it turns out as good as I hope) **thanks for reviewing and thanks everyone else for reading.**

The group of teenagers all froze as their gaze fall on the front door.

The Berry men walked through from the kitchen, they gave Quinn apologetic looks as the approached the front door. The shorter man opened it

"Is she here" was asked abruptly but not with aggression

The shorter man with his husband behind him for support nodded "I called your house but obviously you weren't in" he stepped out the way for the three on the doorstep to enter their home.

The 12 teenagers came face to face with the Fabray's (although they didn't know Quinn's real name yet)

"Lucy, thank god you're safe" Judy sighed.

Russell said nothing; he appeared calm though... this just unnerved Quinn.

The 10 in the room who were unaware that was her real name all looked confused but stayed silent, they'd get their answer's in due course

"Luce, I'm so sorry" Sam tried

"Look, Mr-" Santana stopped looking to Quinn for an answer

"Fabray"

"Mr Fabray, Sir, your daughter is a part of our team"

Kurt was quick to chime in "Yeah, she's a valued person in out glee club and a true friend, please don't-"

He simply held up a hand to stop them because now it was Russell's turn to speak "I wonder if we can have a private word with Lucy" he asked the Berry men who stood behind him, ever so politely

"Of course, um" they lead them to the basement door reaching inside to flip the light switches "Down here you shouldn't be disturbed" he stepped out of their way as the three headed to the door

"Thank you" he kept his polite tone "Lucy, are you coming?" he said over his shoulder

She swallowed loudly, or maybe it just seemed loud because the room was so quiet. She squeezed Rachel's hand getting a light squeeze in return for some comfort. She really wished it had been a kiss rather than a squeeze of the hand but that wasn't something she was ready for with this audience.

Her hand slipped from Rachel's she almost felt like her entire world was slipping away, this was too much, too much to handle and her feelings were too strong for a girl of 15... weren't they? She followed her father to the basement closing the door behind them

It was as if the remaining teenagers were counting, because about three seconds after that door was firmly shut; Kurt, Santana, Puck and Mercedes were all rushing to the door and pressing their ears up against it

"That's no good guys" one of Rachel's dads chuckled lightly "We sound proofed the basement so Rachel could sing to her hears content and force you all to sing karaoke with her, and not disturb us"

The group of four's shoulders dropped and they returned to their places in the living area, and tried to be patient as they waited for the answer to what would happen to their friend

Meanwhile the Fabray family were settling on the sofas, in the corner. Russell, Judy and Sam sat opposite Quinn, I mean Lucy.

Quinn couldn't take the silence from her father anymore and was quick to just jump in "Dad, please, I'm not the daughter you want, I can't be. You could be rid of me, then I wouldn't be a disappointment, let me stay here with the Berry Family, they'd let me stay I know they would and-" she flinched as he got up from the sofa opposite her

Russell immediately was hurt by her reaction. He approached her tentatively; he knelt down in front of her and took her hand "What makes you think you'd ever be a disappointment to us?"

She managed to look up and meet his eyes "I-I-" she froze, she couldn't say it, she was scared, he could change his mind so easily. Little did she know, he already knew what she was trying to confess

"Lucy" he paused "or would you prefer we call you Quinn"

"No, no call me Lucy" Quinn was the name she reserved for her friends and other family here in Lima. Besides she didn't mind being Lucy when she was with these three.

Her dad obeyed her request with a hint of a smile "Lucy, we're not going to let you live with the Berry family-"

"B-But I can't go back there" she protested, tears flooding from her eyes "the bullying, I can't take it. I need to be with Rachel, I love her!" she was stunned by her own mouth, she couldn't believe she'd finally and suddenly admitted that aloud

Her dad just replied softly "We know" she also couldn't believe he'd just said that

"Y-You do?" the parents looked at each other and smiled before looking back at her and nodding

"Which is why we're not letting you live with them"

"They didn't do anything wrong!"

"Calm down Lucy Q" he chuckled at her unnecessary panic, in a way that put her at ease a little "We're into going to let you stay with them, but we're going to move to Lima, so you can go to school here"

"W-What?" all these emotions and thoughts and that's all that Quinn could utter.

"If that's okay with you" he continued "You see, my commute to work won't actually be much further"

"Dad?"

"Russell?" Judy and Sam asked, also shocked

"Well what do you think, would it be so hard for you dear"

She pondered his extreme and sudden suggestion momentarily, but as soon as she looked into her daughters pleading eyes she knew her answer "I guess I could find new projects here"

"Good" Russell smiled and nodded "What about you Sam?"

"I don't mind moving; just to see you happy again Lucy" he answered instantly and with a smile

"Really?"She wiped the tears from her eyes, for the I don't know how many time'th this fic. What can I say; this had been a tear filled experience for the young girl "You'd all do this for me"

"We really would honey. After what Sam said in the car, and he told us all about Rachel and your friends" she looked at her brother who smiled sheepishly "We want you happy, and if you're happiest here and we can all be too then why not" he shrugged

"You're not disappointed"

"No, we could never be disappointed with you"

Quinn felt like a tonne had been lifted from her shoulders. This couldn't be real... only it was. It almost made her regret running away in the first place; but then she would have never met Rachel; so maybe not

"So when can we move?" she asked hopeful

"Well, you're coming home with us, while we sort out selling the house and buying a new one. Also we will ensure we can enrol you and Sam at the school here. Now tomorrow you will go to school-"

"I can't-" he held a finger up to hush her

"I will drive you to school. You will go to your classes... and hand in your books, clear out your locker and then you will leave and stay at home until we move, okay?"

"Okay dad" she nodded, realising that was a pretty great compromise for complete happiness.

"Now, it's getting late we all need to get home and rest so we can all start our plans first thing tomorrow. I'm going to need to have a word with your principle and un-enrol you and Sam from that school"

"We'll give you a couple minutes head start to talk to all your friends" Judy added also, she'd been unsure at first but the more she heard her husband say and the brighter she saw the expression in her daughters eyes, the more she knew this was right, if a little over the top.

"Thanks Dad" she hugged him first, before scrambling out of her seat and almost pushing her mom over for a hug too "Thanks mom". She then looked at Sam

"I'm sorry I told them, I know it was your thing to tell"

"Don't be sorry" she smiled softly as she took a seat next to him "I couldn't have coped this last month without you" she hugged him tightly and he was quick to hug back

With one last pat on the back he pulled away "go talk to them"

"We'll follow in a minute"

She couldn't help but grin before leaping from her seat, storming up the stairs and yanking the basement door open. She was actually surprised that no one had been listening in

"It's sound proof, thanks to them" Santana said dryly pointing to the Berry men (who rolled their eyes). Santana's reaction worried Quinn; it was like the Latina could read her mind.

She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts "I'm moving to Lima" they all looked at her a little confused, they honestly expected bad news, until they saw she was happy, then they just weren't sure what she was going to say "My dad says, the four of us are moving here to Lima"

What she said finally set in and Quinn was quickly tackled by 11 very unique teenagers, in a group hug. The berry men watched from the kitchen door, Sam Russell and Judy from the basement door. They were all so glad to see the blonde girl so happy again and finally.

**So I made Russell nice... bad idea? Good idea? You be the judge**

**I was mainly unsure of how it would be a happy ending (not yet, a few chapters yet) so that's why I made Russell nice :/**


	16. Skipping

"I can't believe you talked her into this" Puck said as he pulled his truck up outside the Berry house

"It wasn't that hard really" Santana shrugged

"When she heard us, I so thought we were busted" he chuckled

The two were dressed similarly; all in black: black jeans, black tops, black leather jackets, converse and sunglasses. They didn't want to wear anything incriminating like their cheerleading uniform/letterman jacket, so they considered these clothes disguises (though they actually made them stand out)

"I'm actually surprised I talked her into wearing the same as us" Santana added, checking her makeup in the mirror in the sun visor "I was waiting for a lecture about wearing a leather jacket" they both looked to the front door as it opened. A very different looking Rachel Berry stepped out, slipping her jacket on before taking the sunglasses out the jacket pocket and flicking them open before sliding them onto her face.

"Hey guys" she said cheerily, completely breaking that cool facade she had a moment ago

"You look hot Rach" Puck said

"Careful Noah, I don't think my girlfriend will like you saying such things" she couldn't help but grin as soon as she said the word 'girlfriend' "So am I incognito enough for today?" she asked the two sophomore's as she climbed into Puck's truck, sliding in next to Santana

"We just need to wear clothes that don't give us, or where we're from, away. Just in case" The Latina explained

"Just in case of what, exactly Santana?"

"In case I bust some bitches face up" she said lowly

"I thought we were just going to have words with them" Rachel sounded concerned

"Maybe some words; and maybe some fists will get involved" Santana said with confidence "Don't tell me you're chickening out, Berry"

"No, I just don't want to get into a physical fight"

"Don't worry, all you've got to do is stand there and look hot for Quinn" The Latina reassured her

"Are we ready?"Puck asked a little impatiently, prompting Rachel to put her seat belt on

"Yep" she replied once she was ready.

...

"Do you two want me to walk in with you?"

Quinn looked across the school car park, thinking what would be best, facing the people herself, for one last time, or get escorted by her dad. He needed to go to the school office anyway to inform the school that both his children would no longer be attending there... and maybe have a few _loud_ words with the principle.

"No, it's okay" she decided, glancing back at Sam who smiled encouragingly "You go first Sam" and now his smile fell "I don't want them saying anything else to you"

"Luce-"

"No Sam, just go" she instructed. Russell watched the entire time. He liked, in fact loved the way his children were always looking out for one another (especially considering his and his wife's emotional absence for the last... well a really long time it seemed)

Sam got out the car, grabbing his back pack and slinging it onto his shoulder and storming away from the car; annoyed yet again that his sister wouldn't let him look out for her.

"I'll see you later dad" she muttered getting out of the car as well, leaving him to find somewhere to park.

"Take care Lucy" he called out before the door was thrown shut

Quinn kept her head down as she walked across the parking lot, she didn't noticed the three familiar faces leaning against a tired looking truck, watching her.

She hoped up the steps into the building and the three leant against the truck followed with enough distance so she didn't notice them.

She got to her locker and removed her first load of text books, ready for her final lessons and to hand in her books at the end. She then went through her personal items. She looked at the pictures still stuck to the inside of the locker door. She couldn't believe she hadn't taken half the crap down weeks ago when she got back. There were pictures of her and Kelly, looking so happy. Life was so easy before that confession

But she was glad she had confessed; sure it sent her on one long emotional roller coaster and a trip to the hospital but finally life was good again... really good.

She thought back to the few private minutes se got with Rachel before she had to go home. The short sweet kisses they shared and the talk they had. Quinn was so happy when Rachel asked if they were actual girlfriends now. She knew she answered too eagerly but she couldn't help it-

"Just saw your daddy" great, this was the last thing she wanted "What's he doing here? You need him to hold your hand, are you a baby now?"

"Shove off Kelly" she muttered before turning to face them (yeah she knew Kelly wasn't alone) and she was right, the usual minions stood firmly behind their leader, a girl Lucy had called friend."Aren't you board of this by now?"

"Oh it's only been a couple of weeks" she sneered "I've only just started"

'_Good thing I'll be out of here at the end of the day then'_ "oh good I was beginning to wonder if all the lame crap you've pulled was all you had"

"Oh please, Queer Fabray, that was mild. Soon you'll really wish you'd never been born you dyke"

Quinn chose a Puck tactic; she went to lunge at the girl when she felt a hand wrap round her arm

"Hey baby" was purred close to her ear, sending a shiver down her back and startling her a little bit.

She snapped her head to her right and came face to face with Rachel, her sunglasses propped on top of her head "Rach what are you doing here?" she vaguely glanced at the girls clothing, confused further.

"I just missed you already I had to come see you" she answered lowly, glancing briefly at the Kelly standing across from them. There was a hint of a smirk on her lips and in her eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Kelly sneered

"I could ask you the same thing" she spat back "I'm Quinn's girlfriend, what do you think you're doing trying to mess with her?"

"Her girlfriend?" she sounded surprised

"Yeah you deaf?" another friendly voice, although the tone wasn't friendly, joined the group

"What happened to Noah?" Rachel asked Santana concerned when she didn't see the boy with her

She also couldn't see that Santana's eye line went beyond Rachel (because she insisted on keeping the sunglasses on indoors) "Um, Q?" Santana asked, pointing down the hall way "Is that the moron that tried to force himself on you?"

They ignored the group of girls opposite them to look at what Santana was pointing it.

Puck was dragging a disorientated Finn towards them; it looked like his lip was bleeding

"Yeah that's him" Quinn muttered "Puck what did you do to him?"

"He deserved this" Puck got all defensive

"Who are all you people!" Kelly interrupted, frustrated

Santana snapped her attention to the loud girl "We're Q's friends" she stepped into her personal space "And we don't like how you've been treating her" she got right up in her face

Kelly swallowed loudly her eyes flickered across the Latinas face but all she could see was her own nervous reflection in the dark lenses on the Latina's face. She finally escaped Santana's trap "And you're her girlfriend?" she asked Rachel again, not so discretely sizing the brunette up

"Yes I am" she leaned into Quinn, wrapping both arms round the taller girl in a harmless side hug "jealous?"

"Pfft, as if"

"As I was saying; Callie-"

"It's Kelly-"

"Whatever, like I was saying Katie, I don't like the way you've been treating our girl Q"

"And we don't like what you've been doing to her either" Puck sneered shoving Finn into the lockers next to Kelly

"I didn't do anything!" he protested once he regained his balance

"You tried to come onto her" Rachel said "You deserve more than that fat lip"

Quinn had become suddenly quiet, uncomfortable with all the attention, yet happy her friends and girlfriend were here with her

"He'll have a black eye as well soon"

Finn furrowed his brow in a way that just made him look constipated rather than confused "You didn't punch me in the eye..." he muttered

"Any way, like we said, we don't like the way you've been treating our girl. And seriously Q? What made you wanna kiss her?" Santana sneered "Although" she glanced up and down the corridor "There's not much else to look at" she evilly laughed

"I guess I thought there was more to her" she said sincerely, as she grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed it gently "She seemed at least human when I thought I knew her"

Kelly seemed sad at Quinn's word

"Hey Luce... oh hey guys" It was Sam, he just joined the crowd "Puck, Santana, Rachel" he was careful to remember their names correctly and accidently giving away their names "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just checking in with our girl"

"Whoa what happened to Finn's lip?" his eyes widened when he noticed that it was heavily bleeding

"He got what he deserved" Puck said lowly from next to Sam

"Right... so Luce, I just saw dad, he said we can both leave now"

"Let's get out of here then" Santana said "Great to meet you Carly"

"I need to drop my text books off" Quinn interrupted

"This your locker?" the Latina asked. Quinn just nodded and opened it. It was empty minus a few text books; Santana yanked them out and dropped them on the floor "All done, can we get out of here now"

"Lucy, I'm sorry" Finn tried, he also tried to reach out to her

"Please don't" she said sadly, you're just embarrassing yourself" she stepped away from him "Can we go now" Quinn tried again. Rachel nodded. "Bye Kelly" the short haired blonde muttered lastly

The 5 turned to walk away but Puck stopped in his tracks, swiftly turned and punched Finn right in the eye socket, the shock and the force sending Finn to the ground "And there's your black eye"

"That wasn't really necessary, was it" Rachel muttered to him as they continued down the hall way

"Yeah it was, he deserved it, and it felt better hitting him when he was surprised" Puck defended

"Um guys, we better move faster, like now" Sam interrupted spotting a couple of angry looking teachers heading there way (Dopey Finn seemed to be a favourite with some of them, also they didn't like the look of the three troublesome strangers) "Run"

The five darted out of the school, shoving some of the wandering students on the way, they sprinted across the parking lot and jumped into Pucks truck, Santana and Sam just jumped into the bed of the truck. They laughed off the adrenaline once they'd made their escape heading nowhere in particular.

**So there you go, another chapter... I'm not very happy with it... I think there will be one more appearance from Kelly because this doesn't really close anything... sorry it's crap :(**


	17. Complete

**AN: thanks a lot to; ****Gleek1990****, for basically inspiring this chapter by giving the idea for at least the second part of it.  
>And thanks for reviewing: Ad3n, nightcuddler, Santanaobsessed2608, Gleek1808, Gleek1990 and Mz . Obsessive13<strong>

**Posted: 16/4/12**

Complete

The 5 escapees soon found themselves relaxing in the park, soaking up the sun and simply catching up or getting Sam more introduced to his sisters friends.

"Did you see the way Kelly looked at you Rach? Now that was hilarious" Puck laughed. He was laying on his back, resting his head on his jacket

Some sort of realisation hit Santana, who was lying down too. "Oh my god" she then laughed loudly along with Puck

"What?" Rachel and Quinn looked at her confused

She sat up and temporarily raised her sunglasses of her eyes to look straight at Quinn "Kelly has a thing for you Q"

"No. No she couldn't she's been torturing me this past month" She waved the comment off. She sat opposite the Latina, Rachel was laying down also, her head resting on her girlfriends leg

"No, she so does. She didn't like that you've got Rachel" Santana added

"Have I got something to be worried about?" Rachel smirked looking up

"No of course not" Quinn smiled and visibly relaxed seeing how calm Rachel was. She then looked back to Santana "Are you sure?"

"That look, was jealousy and heart break" Santana nodded

"Then why would she do all that to Lucy?" Sam asked sitting near his sister

Santana shrugged "Panicked, because she felt the same way perhaps"

"Not because she was just being homophobic?" Puck asked

"Well, she wanted your attention didn't she. And like I said before, the look on her face when she saw Rachel, it was so obvious" Santana chuckled again, letting her glasses fall back down over her eyes and laying back down.

A slight awkward silence settled over the group. It was Sam who saved them "I can't believe you punched Finn"

"He deserved it" Puck defended nonchalantly

"No, it's not that, I just wish I'd been the one to punch him"

Puck glanced at the boy on his right "You should have been bro, you should have been looking out for Quinn"

"Believe me I would have if she hadn't stopped me" he sighed

"Sam you would have lost your place on the football team if you punched the captain" Quinn explained so he couldn't feel bad, and Santana and

"That tall sack of dopey crap is the captain of the football team?" Santana sniggered

"I thought I recognised him" Puck mused "So you're on the football team, we must have played against you at some point"

"Yeah you did, you thrashed us" Sam said shyly

"That's not fair though Sam, you scored the only touchdown for our team that day" his younger sister encouraged

"Oh that was you. You might as well been playing by yourself. I think we'll have a place for you on the team when you start at McKinley"

"Really?" Sam asked surprised

"Sure, you're Q's bro. Stick with us; we'll look out for you"

Puck and Santana were only Sophomore's but as captains of the football team and the cheerio's they already ruled the school. They'd look out for Sam like they looked out for his sister.

"I actually need to thank you" Sam said to Puck after a moment of silence

"What for?"

"For looking out for my sister when I wasn't there, you were like a replacement me"

"I, um, told Sam" Quinn started to exaggerate "That you had been like a surrogate brother to me when I was living in Lima" She bowed her head shyly

"You though that much of me?" Puck sounded genuinely surprised

Quinn just nodded looking at the tanned "You made me feel welcome, you looked out for me. You too Santana" she turned to the Latina "You became the sister I never had" she then looked down at Rachel who's head was still on her leg "And you now know what I felt about you"

Rachel giggled and shuffled to sit up so she could kiss her girlfriend. They kept it short when Santana mumbled something under her breath "Okay calm down Santana, you should have bought Brittany along"

"If I didn't think I was going to be punching some bitch then o would have let her tag along"

"What bitch?"

"Kelly" Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet "I did plan on punching her but didn't get the chance"

"At least Puck got that tall boy who tried things..." Rachel said softly relaxing against Quinn. The short haired blonde girl noticed her brother's silence

"Sam, you were there for me with mom and dad, you helped me. And for the last time" she stressed "I was the one who pushed you away at school, so can we please move past it. You're still the best big brother I could ask for" she held out her arms for a hug.

He smiled softly and shuffled closer wrapping his arms round her and his sisters girlfriend, making them both laugh lightly

"Puck you're a close second" the blonde girl chuckled and the mohawked boy was soon off his back shuffling closer joining in on the group hug

"Santana you going to join us" Rachel's voice came out slightly muffled as she was being crushed in the embrace

"Nah you're all right" she waved them off

"Get over here Lopez" Puck said menacing yet play full

She sighed but couldn't help the little smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth as she crawled over to her friends and dove in joining the mass of hugging people

In this group embrace with her friends, Quinn felt finally complete.

Life was going to be good once they moved.

But she wasn't back in Lima yet...

...

A few weeks later and the family had already managed to sell the house. They'd already found one in Lima too, things had worked out so well, Quinn seemed to have a bounce in her step (and a constant smile slapped across her face).

The entire family were packing up the last of their things ready to move in two days.

Everything was happening so fast; She had gone from closeted frightened Lucy to happy Quinn with a girlfriend, a supportive family, and a whole bunch of wonderful friends. And that was in the space of a what? 6 months. Life was good for Quinn

"Lucy you have a visitor!" Judy yelled up.

"Send them up" she yelled back, this was unexpected but it was the weekend so maybe Rachel had the opportunity to visit. She'd only seen her twice since the day she showed up at school but they talked online and texted all the time. For anyone watching it was sickeningly sweet; the way both their eyes would light up at every little message (without even knowing the other girl was doing the same).

"Lucy" Quinn froze, she wasn't exactly expecting _her_

She turned abruptly to face the girl who she had once called friend "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say sorry"

"Oh" she muttered before turning back to packing up her room

"I really am sorry"

"Okay" she nodded with her back still to Kelly; she didn't want to forgive her.

"Lucy?" she edged closer nervously

"Yes" Quinn didn't notice her approaching; she was too busy packing up her room

"Is it real, you and Rachel?"

"Very real" Quinn smiled to herself as she continued to fold her some of her clothes and placed them in one of the many cardboard boxes "It's crazy but what I feel with Rachel..." she just sighed contently and turned back to the other girl "I know I really love her, and she feels the same"

"Do you think it would have been different if I hadn't got scared?" Kelly asked still approaching steadily

"We could have still been friends" Quinn shrugged "But then I wouldn't have met Rachel... after all the stuff I went through she... she makes it all better, like it doesn't matter because I have her" Quinn's eyes were so bright and happy as she thought of Rachel.

Kelly just bowed her head in sadness; Quinn didn't know what to do. She just took the last few steps to her old best friend and supportively put an arm on her shoulder

"Kelly, you're the one who didn't want to be my friend"

"It's not that" she muttered. Quinn innocently moved closer, trying to hear her friend better

"Kelly?"

The tearful girl lifted her head and her shiny eyes met Quinn's instantly. The innocent blonde didn't realise until then just how close Kelly was.

Kelly pushed herself forward flush against Quinn, crashing their lips together

It took Quinn a second to register what was happening before she tore her lips away from Kelly's and shoved the other girl away from her. "Wh-What the heck was that?"

"I- I wanted to know" she stuttered "I've wanted to know since that night you said you wanted to kiss me. I know I panicked, but after that I really regretted"

"We'll you're too late!" Quinn yelled angrily "You have no right to do that, I'm with someone, someone I don't plan on ever giving up or letting down"

"But Lucy"

"No 'but Lucy" get out!"

"You wanted me before you met her she'd just the rebound" Kelly snapped, her words fuelled by the rejection

"I said I wanted to _Kiss_ you, that was nothing like what I feel with Rachel!" she yelled back "Why are you even acting surprised that I don't want you? After all the crap you pulled, even if I didn't have her, I would never choose you"

"I'm so, so sorry"

"No you're not" Quinn shoved her towards the door "You need to leave and never try to talk to me again"

"But-"

"No! You're such a bitch, just trying to mess up my life, just get out I never want to speak, hear or think of you again. You don't exist to me"

"I'm not trying to mess this up for you Luce, I know I screwed up" she stopped firmly in Quinn's bedroom door way "But I was scared"

"You were scared!" considering how loud their voices were getting Quinn was actually relieved that none of her family had got involved. They must have been pretending not to hear "How do you think I felt, when you threatened to tell everyone" she yelled "And then you did anyway, you didn't care that I could have been dead somewhere, you just thought about you"

"I-I"

"Just go" she grabbed Kelly's arm and led her down the stairs

"I'm sorry"

"I don't care" Quinn said strongly. She forcefully yanked the door open and shoved her ex-friend out "Don't ever try to come near me again. You're dead to me Kelly" she slammed the front door missing the look on the other girls face. She didn't care about her anymore and she'd made that perfectly clear.

She shakily exhaled and let her shoulders drop

"Luce" Sam asked tentatively from behind, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

She just broke into tears "Why does she have to ruin everything?" she turned and fell into his arms

He just hushed her as they stood in the hallway. Russell and Judy tried to approach but Sam dismissed them quickly. They could comfort her later, he just wanted to be here for her now

...

Later that night, Quinn's room was completely packed up. Enough cardboard boxes to build a small fort in her room; were stacked against the wall ready to move to their new house. Quinn should have been happy but thanks to Kelly she could barely sleep.

How would she face Rachel, she couldn't lie to her she wouldn't feel right. Would she understand; Kelly kissed her, she didn't kiss her back. Rachel would understand right... although she'd never met anyone who made such a big deal about something like Rachel did... it would be okay. She thought to herself. It had to be because...

**Let me know your thoughts...**


	18. Truth

**Thanks for reviewing: Gleek1990, Gleek1808, voneggo88, anon, Ad3n, broadwaybound2016 and Jamison08**

**Also anyone who reads Pezberry and isn't reading ****Gleek1990****'s ****Secret Sky****, go check it out now!**

"Good morning Dad, Daddy" Rachel said cheerily as she walked with a bounce in her step into the kitchen

"Well some ones in a good mood this morning" her taller father noted

"Any particular reason why?" the other father asked, playing along

"Well my girlfriend and her family might be moving to town, only two roads away, or the fact I have to use my lunch time to take the Spanish test I missed over three weeks ago for going to another school and stand up for my girlfriend"

"Well I don't think even you could be happy you have a test today"

"Actually I'm quite relieved that after much reasoning Mr Schuster understood and allowed me to take the test. He also allowed Santana and Puck to take their tests they missed that day too, even though they told me not to bother because the sophomore test wasn't as important as the freshman test but I felt they'd probably prefer to take the test than automatically fail" she rambled out

"I bet Puck and Santana just love you" the shorter father just laughed to himself

"I was wondering if it would be okay to head straight over to Quinn's after school" She asked while bouncing on her heels

"Are you sure you won't be intruding"

"I haven't seen her in 5 days or heard her voice in 3. I really want to see her, please" she pouted

"Okay but don't be nuisance while you're there" He warned

...

"So, do you still like your new room" the blondes dad asked as he casually placed another of her boxes on the floor

"It's bigger than I remembered"

"Well there was someone else's furniture in here last time" Her dad chuckled before leaving against to get more boxes

Sam was in next, she was still just standing by the window watching the world go by "Don't you like it Luce?"

"No I do" she muttered

"We've all got new starts here. And Rachel's here, you should be grinning"

She smiled but it faltered again. Thinking of Rachel usually made her happy but now she was just worried. She knew she had to tell Rachel about Kelly, she didn't want to keep that thing inside, making her feel sick.

"Kelly" she muttered that one word as explanation for her not being as happy as they expected

"Kelly kissed you, and you've been upset about it all this time. Rachel will understand" he assured her

She nodded "What if she gets mad?"

"Well I hope not, we moved here because she's here" he muttered "But it doesn't matter, she'll understand"

"I hope so"

"Come on, Why don't you start unpacking? Think of your room as your little sanctuary with Rach" he chuckled

"Not likely" A voice interrupted, it was her dad again. He bought in another box, placing it on the floor in her room "Sorry Lucy but your mother and I will be enforcing an open door policy" her dad winked making her blush. "I think that's the last of your boxes" He added before leaving again

Things were better, they weren't great but at least he accepted her, at least they sometimes talked. But there would always be that part of them that brushed problems away, that part of her that made her feel it was too difficult to approach her parents in a moment of need or self doubt.

"It will be okay Luce. Rachel loves you and you love her" Sam said, reminding her of why she was so down in the first place.

"I sure hope so" she turned back to the window and timing couldn't have been any worse, or was it better actually? Either way it sure was some coincidence because there Rachel was, making her way up the path to their new house, with the biggest smile on her face

It was moments later she heard her mom yell up

"Lucy you have a visitor" it sent a chill down her spine, those words were the exact same ones used two days before, when Kelly... well you know

She swallowed before saying three words, the same three as the time before "Send them up!"

"I'll give you some space" Sam gave her a quick hug before leaving the room.

Quinn stayed at the window, looking out across her new neighbourhood. She held back the tears forming in her eyes, she really, really didn't want to do more crying. She felt like lately she'd been crying more than eating and sleeping combined. Almost like she'd spent more time crying than thinking of Rachel, but that was impossible

"Hey you" the voice said softly from the bedroom door

She had to face this, she couldn't pretend for one moment she hadn't done something wrong

She swallowed thickly before turning to face her girlfriend "Rach" just thinking of the word girlfriend in her head she really hoped she'd be using it for longer than just the next few minutes

"What's wrong?" she immediately deadpanned "Are you breaking up with me, am I too controlling, I know it's something I need to work on"

"No, no. Never... but I have to tell you something" she stayed by the window, her feet unable to move

Rachel took tentative steps closer "What happened?"

"I... well a couple of days ago, something happened, and the only reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted to tell you in person"

"Oh god" Rachel swallowed "You don't love me, it was a mistake"

"No!" Quinn cried out "I don't want to, nor will I ever want to break up with you so why would that be it"

"I don't know" she answered shyly "I'm just thinking of the worst possible scenario here Quinn"

"It's not anything to do with you, It's- I, you see"

"Just say it Quinn, I'm here, I'll listen"

"Ke-Kelly kissed me" She bowed her head to avoid Rachel's expression, worried that what she'd see would hurt her too.

"Why are you crying, because you're leaving me for her?" Rachel sounded panicked

Quinn managed to look up this time "What! No" seriously, this again?

"They why are you crying?" Rachel was almost smiling, not that hurt with what Kelly had done, but more hurt at how it was effecting her girlfriend

"Because, I don't want you to break up with me for the kiss with Kelly"

"You said she kissed you, right?" Quinn was missing the fact that Rachel was staying perfectly calm

"Yes" she breathed

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No! I shoved her away and walked her out of my house"

"Oh" Rachel faltered, and actually sounded hurt since the start of this conversation "Why was she there?"

"I think she wanted to talk to me... or do what she did" she said shamefully "I was packing up my room and she was just there"

"Oh" Now that sounded happier "So you didn't let her in the house?"

"What?" Quinn was confused "No, someone else did. What's that got to do with anything?"

"So you didn't encourage her to kiss you"

"Well no-" she cut herself off remembering shortly after she had returned to that school. She hung her head "I did fake coming on to her" she muttered shamefully before dropping herself to sit on her bed

"When was this?"

"Wh-when I went back, before I told you. I know that's no excuse" she sniffed "But I wanted her to back off I didn't think I was encouraging her. Santana said it might get the girls to back off, you know if they're already picking on me, and their comments couldn't get any worse-"

"Calm down" Rachel sat next to the blonde on the edge of her bed, she slipped her arms round Quinn's middle in a slightly awkward side hug "Don't cry, I don't like it when you cry"

"But I messed up"

"No you didn't"

"Forgive me, please"

"I can't"

"Please, you know I didn't want it, I don't want her-" Rachel put her finger on Quinn's lips stopping her

"I can't forgive you" she smiled "Because there's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong"

"Really?" her eyes were shiny and hopeful

"Of course Quinn, I'm sorry for all the questions I just needed to know all the details. I love you and a stupid girl who was messed up isn't going to break us up" She leant closer for a kiss but Quinn stopped her

"I'm messed up to though, you said she's messed up, but I'm the one who cut my hair, disguised myself as a boy and ran away. I nearly got myself killed"

"But you're better now, you have your family and me... is it wrong to think that maybe all those thing happened for a reason" she asked with hopeful eyes "Yes all those distressing things happened but they led you to me... and I'm sorry to say this but I'm glad that Kelly is messed up and scared you or we might have never met and I wouldn't be this happy" Always Rachel to say as many words as possible "I love you Quinn, I really do"

"I love you too Rachel, so much" she sighed "So you're not mad?" Quinn double checked as she asked hopeful

"How can I be mad at you? Especially when you look at me like that" she laughed before finally pushing herself forward and getting that kiss she'd rushed over here for

Quinn hummed into the kiss as Rachel pushed her to lay back, this was all new to her and she thought Rachel too. But there was something in Rachel's kiss, it wasn't like the ones they'd sneak off and share on the few occasions they'd been together.

"Um Rach" she asked the girl lying slightly on top of her, a little stunned "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that"

"Nothing" she bowed her head down again and reconnected their lips "just making you forget" she whispered when she pulled away briefly before diving in again

"Forget what?" Quinn was sure she knew what, Rachel was jealous, If that was the right word. She didn't like Kelly on her, like Kelly didn't like Rachel near her. For some that would be some kind of ego boost, But Quinn didn't care, she just wanted Rachel and she wanted Rachel to act normal

"Forget her and her lips" Those words Rachel uttered so close to her lips just proved Quinn's thoughts

"I never tried to remember them" she tried to reassure her girlfriend after another earth shattering kiss. "I told her she was dead to me" she muttered at the next 'Rachel lip' free opportunity she had

"Wait" Rachel pulled away far enough to look into hazel eyes "You told her that"

Quinn bit her lip guiltily "Well in my eyes she had just made me lose you, I can't lose you I love you too much"

"You told your best frie-"

"Ex best friend" she corrected softly

"You told her she was dead to you" she giggled "because she tried to break us up"

"Basically, yeah" She answered shyly with a slight shrug

"That's darkly sweet" Rachel grinned before kissing her again

"Are we okay then?"

"Yes, we're okay" Rachel agreed, well they would be soon

**Sorry this took a couple of attempts**

**Let me know what you think :/**


	19. Family

**AN: Sorry it's really short :/**

Quinn and Sam had settled at McKinley pretty easily. Sam had even joined the glee club in time to get ready for nationals that would be coming up soon. He'd also joined the football team like Puck said he could, so he was fitting in well, just like his sister.

Quinn and Rachel were still going steady after the Kelly incident 3 weeks ago, life had returned to normal... kind of. Quinn wasn't sure but she seemed to feel that Rachel was being a bit possessive, a little more controlling sometimes. And other times it was like she was trying hard to make Quinn happy... maybe she was scared of losing her. Quinn shook her head; that was ridiculous, Rachel couldn't lose her, even if they broke up, meaning the brunette was the one who did the breaking up.

Quinn was going through her locker when her favourite person appeared next to her

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied just as squeaky, before dropping a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips

"I was wondering, would you like to go to the football game this Friday night"

"Oh, Sam mentioned something about it" Quinn thought out loud "Sure, if you want to go"

"Yeah it could be fun. I mean I know its not football season so it's not a proper or important game, they just set it up with another school, for practice"

There was something in the way Rachel was talking; some piece of information was missing "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well mainly I thought it'd be good for you to experience another McKinley high school experience, since I football team just keeps getting better"

"Well that's because they've got a Fabray on the team now" she laughed lightly "But there's something else"

"Um... It's against your old school" she muttered, looking down at her hands that were clasped together in front of her.

"Oh" Quinn said flatly, not sure what the problem was

"I know you probably won't want to go because some of those jerks said and did horrible things but I really want to go so I can see Noah knock that Finn boy to the ground... a lot"

"I've got no problems with going, Rach. I think I'd enjoy it actually" she chuckled

"Oh good" she perked up "maybe we could walk there together or I'll ask my dad to give us a ride"

"We'll sort that out later" Quinn waved it off "Now" she closed her locker door holding the books she needed "Can I walk you to your next class"

"We have the same class Quinn" Rachel said dryly

"I know, doesn't mean I can't walk you there, though" she grinned

"Well I guess I'll let you take me" she sighed "To class, I mean" she added in a stronger tone, to make herself clear. She cleared her throat and ducked her head to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks "Um, shall we go then"

Quinn chuckled and shook her head; she took Rachel's bag off her shoulder and slung it onto her own. She rolled her eyes when Rachel was still staring at her feet, she hooked a finger under Rachel's chin bringing her flushed face to look up at her "I knew what you meant"

"It- it's just it sounded different for a second in my head" she muttered shyly

"I get that" Quinn chuckled again. She dropped a short kiss to the brunettes lips before slipping her own hand into Rachel's and leading them to her next class

...

That evening, the four Fabrays were gathered for their usual family dinner. As there was a lull in conversation Quinn decided to jump in and ask her brother a question she hadn't had a chance to ask him yet

"Why didn't you tell me that you were playing football this Friday against our old school?"

"You have a game this Friday?" Russell asked as well, while Judy's attention also went to her son

"Yeah it's not a big deal" he told them "It's just a game our coaches set up, like a practice game"

"Every game is important Sam. Can we all go, I'd like to see you play"

Well this hadn't happened in a while. Russell and Judy had stopped being the super supportive parents after watching maybe three or four of Sam's games when he first started playing. But this, this was evidence that they were really trying. They would be a family again, a proper family, Quinn was sure of that.

"You really want to go?" Sam asked surprised

"We'd love to go"

"Well I'm going with Rachel, so maybe the five of us could go together" Quinn suggested

"That would be nice" Judy smiled "Like a little family outing"

"Good, I'd love for you guys to be there"

"And you'll be playing against your old school"

"It's going to be a walk in the park" Sam smiled "Puck, the captain has really knows what he's doing and he's only a sophomore too... un like Finn"

Finn was a sore point with the family since they knew about the things he'd said and the way he tried to come onto their daughter/sister. Judy and Russell had once highly respected the boy, thinking he was a 'nice boy' now Russell wanted to punch him just like Sam wanted to and Puck had

"I'm going to knock him to the floor" Sam said deathly low

"Well you might have some competition, I hear that's Puck's plan too" Quinn said

"No, should be all right, we've got a plan" he added with a devilishly mischievous look in his eye

"Is this Puck the same boy that punched Finn" Russell asked interupting the brother sister conversation

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing" Russell said lightly "I'd just like to meet him"

"Russell" Judy playfully chastised "at least don't congratulate this boy too obviously" she felt the same, Puck deserved a medal in their eyes.

After a moment of silence Sam spoke again

"Do you know if Mercedes will be there?" He asked slowly, while pushing his food around his plate with his fork

"Why would I know?" she asked back, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she got ready to tease her brother

"She's in a load of your classes" he mumbled "It was a simple question, do you know if she'll be there?"

"Who's this we're talking about?" Judy asked

"Just a girl at school" Sam said, still avoiding eye contact with any of his family

"Sam has a crush on her" Quinn couldn't help herself

"Luce!" that got him to stop staring at his plate

"Aww does my boy have a crush on a young lady" Russell chuckled

"Well she's younger than him" Quinn chuckled

"She's in your year she's not that much younger" he snapped back. He was just embarrassed that he had been 'outed' by his sister

"When are going to meet this girl, Sam?" Judy asked

"You're not"

"Oh, why?"

"Because..." he trailed off and slouched in his seat

"Because Sam hasn't got up the courage to ask her out yet"

"Lucy" he moaned again

"Lucy, stop teasing your brother" Judy said, but she was trying to hide a smile too "now both of you can clear the table" any excuse, Quinn rolled her eyes before obliging.

The brother, sister pair cleared the dishes from the table and took them to the kitchen. Before Sam could step through the door to the kitchen Quinn stepped partially in front of him

"By the way" she muttered "Mercedes is going to the game" she smirked before she pushed her way past him into the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes but managed to laugh lightly to himself. He now knew his sister really had just been winding him up from the beginning. "You're so dead sis"

**Sorry again, I'll update again soon (like tomorrow?) if you want me to**


	20. You Gotta Love Football

**So perhaps unexpectedly this is the final chapter of this, I planned on finishing it at chapter 15 but it was going to fit into 4 chapters so yeah nothing went as planned.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed this story: nightccuddler, Monichanz, Ad3n, SammmLG, MsChloeMa, S81085, Aj, areid731, Volerian, Vonego88, jupiter01, RVNola546, kurtcrissklaine, xxxPLLforeverxxx, Breeze15, Gleek1808, Mauria5320, theloree, Mojojo, thetamarine, TheLostArtofCommonSense, Santanaobsessed2608, Gleek1990, Mz . Obssessive13, anon, broadwaybound2016, Jamison08 and Berry smart**

**Thanks to those who favourited: Gleeky-Love, Gmac62, jupiter01, lyssakristine, mafaberry, Sohverit, caritodixz16, LightningGrl, Serenity102, Fantasy Dreamers, Apmoore, Drummergrl10, HenriNIX, Reu5able, sunrise4ever, BookAddict898, ejbrus, Vampire-BlackRose, xxxPLLforeverxxx, klmck1990, shenell, uzziel95, ko120, juan perez, MsChloeMa, Volerian, Broadwaybabe22, charliethelion, PezberryXfaberry, suckmypiercing, everything gone all wrong, theloree, Iza.G, steffithetraveler, DaddoCFL, PezBerryRocks121, RoshAzure, Anonymous Fan Viewer, iwnatitunique, FredoTheChimp, Bandie13, Santanaobsessed2608, Niklarus, Camu1991, DemiLeo, Mz . Obssesive13, Gleek1808, bigvampire21, CNBluePirate, tantalise76, Skadoosh11, Fate-187, Introverted extravert, cstotts1, Gleek1990, Aaml-sp5, callie1121, GleekyNaz and Pucklevanberry**

**Thanks to those who story alerted: Ad3n, Alex sweets, BeautifulObliviontheThird, EverythingUNTITLED, feyerfley, gleeobsessedgal, Gmac62, hope2smith, I Am N6, jbeanne324, jupiter01, kari2, Monichanz, pattiRISHA, ReaderWriterLover232, Rollergirl76, Rosepine, RVNola546, sammmLG, Shakka DV, snapper1205, TooBusySleeping13, Tracyno, xxxPLLforeverxxx, agus, badgirlsuk, Criminal-Minds-JJ-Foreva, dm85writer, DropDead88, MinxFan94, 4eternity, nikiki500, OntheNickel, Rapier11, areid731, Bodge, LightningGrl, S8105, baconbreadstix, Jujuba . Br, Papua, Zombielazer13, GGONZ, HenriNIX, kmt513, DAgron01, Littlemissobssessed, manikol, PunkRockPessimist, racegirl2601, sunrise4ever, tellmeyoullstay, GinaMcknight, crackpotfool, foulfromm, Givit2me, klmck1990, white horse stories, 21sy4, miralinda, RQWA, Meadowshine, MsChloeMa, Volerian, charlierthelion, Geech42, Kitaoji, Sora, Anne Nonamous, kurtcrissklaine, Pipinator89, theloree, Breeze15, free4hmax, Iza.G, SomeoneMe, sheffithe traveller, DaddoCFL, squee-shee, majestic, Love-Knows-No-Boundries-101, GillofACow, oopi1, PezBerryRocks121, SanctuaryW13, SecretlyRandomK, Unholy Trinity plus Rachel, Emri, karlymorrig, Mauria5320, Raine5, FaberryInHeaven, FredoTheChimp, Santanaobsessed2608, Schmee7182, Camu1991, DemiLeo, stashhhh, Gleek1990, soulstealer247, gllover22, Mz . Obssessive13, Gleek1808, wisegirl5, bigvampire21, jenanex, lookupandwander, ClassyClassic16, broadwaybound2016, Jamison08, Cheeky-Chops, BFgold, BroadwayTheaterGleek, millumino, Skadoosh11, TVJUNKY4EVER, thewatchfuleye08, thesischi, african sky, DeeleeAnna, Cuetlachtli, TheItGirl0808, Berry smart, bookworm5mkp, foreverfaith01, jel37, samraven, Introverted extravert, GleekyNaz, Love . is . like . a . drug, sbh317, CHOCKS ES COOOOOL, Rediclufied . Epsi, xXSleeplessxDreamerXx and NijaNaanaa**

**Sorry if I missed anyone or misspelt anyone's name, let me know so I can correct it**

**Anyway here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p>When they pulled up outside Rachel's house Friday night, Quinn was more than eager to jump out of the car and go to the front door to get Rachel and escort her back to their car. The other Fabrays smiled at seeing their Lucy so happy; it just made them happy too.<p>

Quinn slid into the middle seat first before letting Rachel join the rest of the Fabrays

"Thank you for letting me join you all this evening" she said politely as she buckled her seat belt

"We're glad you could join us" Russell replied in the same polite tone. He then pulled the car away and headed to the school.

"So Rachel" Judy started, breaking the silence "Your dads didn't want to go with you to the game"

"Oh, no. They're both away on a business trip, so they couldn't make it if they'd wanted to"

"So you're home alone" Russell sounded concerned. Since his own daughter went missing he didn't like to think of children, even if they were teenagers, being alone

"It's okay" she reassured the concerned looking Fabray parents "it happens once or twice a year they go on a business trip or cruise together for a few days or a week at the most"

"Still I don't like to think of you at home alone; how about you stay at ours tonight"

"Really?" Quinn and Rachel asked in surprise and unison

"I'm sure Lucy will have some clothes you can borrow for the night" Judy added

"And I can take you back to yours in the morning so you can pack some more clothes and stay the weekend at least. I don't like to think if you on your own" Russell added glancing at the teenagers in the back seat threw the rear view mirror

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Fabray, that's really kind of you" Rachel beamed

"Please, its Russell and Judy" the mother told her "You should know by now" she chuckled

"Sorry Judy" Rachel replied lowly "Thank you though, I'd love to stay over"

"And of course you can stay in Lucy's room with her... as long as you both behave" Russell chuckled as he made the two girls in the back duck their heads and blush. His comment also earned him a slap on the arm from his own wife. Sam couldn't help but laugh lightly too.

...

When they arrived at McKinley Sam went straight to the locker rooms to meet his team mates and change for the game. The rest of the Fabrays and Rachel went to the bleachers to watch the game.

Rachel and Quinn stopped about half way up the bleachers, to where Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Lauren were sitting. They shuffled into a place behind their other friends

"We'll find some places further back" Judy told her daughter

"Okay" she nodded letting the parents go. She actually smiled to herself at her parents watching over her like that, it made a nice change. She then turned back to her friends joining in on learning the latest gossip

.

They all watched the game intently. The glee club and Fabray's were mainly focused on the tall boy in the Number 5 green jersey on the opposite team and the Number 20 and 6 in the red McKinley titans uniforms.

It was mere seconds after the first whistle was blown that the ball found itself in Finn's hands and he was being thrown to the ground by two red blurs.

20 and 6 not so discretely high fived as they wandered back to their places.

The game continued in a similar fashion; causing loud cackling from Rachel and the other glee club divas, and a low chuckle from a few rows behind them. That was just proof of who on the bleachers was enjoying this display the most

.

Once the players (except Finn who was flat on his back being attended to by the first aiders) were off the field the people on the bleachers started filling out too.

"Well that was fun" Rachel giggled as she led Quinn along the row to the steps while keeping her hand firmly grasped round the blondes

"I think we should go to games more often" Quinn mused making sure she still had Rachel's hand and her balance by watching her feet as she moved along the row

"Maybe when the season starts next year" Rachel said chancing a glance back. That turned out to be a bad decision, she caught her foot on something and her eyes widened as she started to fall backwards, Quinn's eyes widened too but she was quick to react, grabbing Rachel by slipping bother her arms round the brunettes middle. One she saved her girlfriend Rachel just laughed at her own clumsiness, her loud laugh in itself was contagious enough to get Quinn giggling too

It was short lived with four words and the introduction of another voice that evening "Oh isn't that sweet"

Both girls didn't let go of one another as they looked to the voice behind Rachel. Standing close and in their way was Kelly

"What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn asked, Rachel turned round but Quinn kept her arms wrapped protectively round her girlfriend

"The game" she said with a slight side nod toward the field

"I thought you'd be down there with your so called friends" Quinn sneered, looking back down to the field where the cheerleaders in green from her old school were still standing field side.

"Found out that that wasn't me" Kelly kept her voice calm

"Could have fooled me, you seemed to fit right in with those bitches"

Kelly just ignored Quinn's comments and turned her attention to the petite brunette who just watched her "So you're still with her... did she tell you what we did when you weren't around?"

"Kelly, just get out our way" Quinn warned

"As a matter of fact" Rachel peeled Quinn's arms off of her so she could attempt to intimidate the taller girl as she spoke to her "she did tell me what you tried to do, but it doesn't matter, what Quinn and I have is strong, and you trying to break us up has done nothing but make you look like the bitch you are" there were a few surprised gasps at Rachel using even a mild swear word as Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren watched very closely from the row below them

"So she chose the honest approach" she glanced at Quinn as she said "Brave" than back to Rachel "Bet she told you it was just a kiss"

"I told her the truth" Quinn was getting anxious but kept a fierce facade "And it wasn't even a kiss" she added as much for her own reassurance as Rachel's, and their little audience who were loving getting the gossip.

"Doesn't really matter though" Kelly really did seem calm and cool, Quinn didn't like it "Lucy's just one of those people, she could have anyone" yeah Quinn really didn't like this "If it's not me it will be someone else, see how quickly she changed her mind about me and chose you. She'll just find someone else, someone better than you. You're nothing" her two finally words were so... nasty.

Quinn was frozen and Rachel seemed to be too. The blonde wanted to see her girlfriends face, not the back of her head, to gauge her feeling but she simply couldn't.

It seemed like time stood still as Rachel just looked straight into Kelly's smirking eyes. But it was the little diva who made the first move, she took a simple step forward closing the gap between them and lashed out with her fist rather than mouth, she punched her square in the nose. Kelly seemed to fall back and disappear, drown even, between the people walking down the bleacher steps behind her.

There was a collective gasp from everyone around them and some of the passers eventually stopped to help the fallen girl who was out cold.

Before they could dwell on much else Quinn and Rachel were being ushered away by the Fabray parents, forgoing the steps and climbing down along the designated seating area instead

"Can you tell Sam we'll meet him at the car?" Russell asked the stunned group of his children's friends

"Sure" Blaine said lightly still shocked by what had just happened as Rachel and Quinn are taken away.

.

Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes waited with Tina and Lauren for Mike and Puck after the game. Artie had already been picked up and taken home by his dad and Quinn and Rachel had already gone back to the car With Quinn's parents to wait for Sam there and to avoid Kelly who was being attended to by the first aiders who had previously been attending to Finn on the field

Sam was first out of the changing room, he sighed in relief when he saw a certain someone still there.

He took a second, running his hand over his damp hair to straighten it out and gathering himself before jogging over to the group who were laughing about something. His hair was still dripping and his clothes damp, proof that he'd deliberately hurried to speak to someone

"Oh hi guys" he tried casually

"Hi Sam" Mercedes smiled as she sighed off her laugh "Your dad said they'd wait for you at the car"

"Oh right... what were you all laughing about?" Before anyone could say anything they heard a loud cry of pain coming from the playing field. "What the heck was that?" He asked looking towards the field where paramedics were attending to someone

"After you guys went in, that Finn boy fainted" Kurt laughed "They think his shoulder is dislocated, so they called for an ambulance"

"I'm guessing the paramedics are with him now" Tina chuckled

"Oh" Sam seemed only the tiniest bit concerned, and that was for himself and Puck in case this incident came back to them

"I wouldn't worry too much" Mercedes told him "Seeing that boy get thrown like that was a big part of the game but that's not what everyone will be talking about on Monday morning"

"What happened?"

"Your future sister in-law punched some girl out cold" Kurt explained, smirking at his own reference to Rachel

"That wasn't 'some girl' that was Kelly from Sam and Quinn's old school" Blaine interrupted

"Kelly's here?" Sam sounded concerned now

"Yeah she said some things and Rachel just froze. I've never seen her speechless before, and I've never seen her use physical violence" Tina explained

"It was one hell of a punch though" Lauren laughed making the others laugh too, minus Sam who was worried about his sister

"Are Rachel and Quinn okay?" Sam asked with concern

"They seemed fine" Mercedes sighed "Your parents just took them to the car real quick to get them away from the crowd" she chuckled lightly again

"Yeah I don't think you need to worry" Tina added in reassurance

"Good... can't believe Rachel hit someone though" he thought out loud "and I missed it" he chuckled at his own disappointment. He then thought back to what he'd rushed out here for and turned to Mercedes "So Mercedes I was wondering" he ignored the others staring at them and pushed past his nervousness too "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" he asked hopeful

"You wanna go on a date with me?" she asked back surprised

"Yeah I really would" he became shyer when she didn't immediately answer "so what do you say?"

"I-I'd really like that" she finally answered "When?"

"Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked quickly, hating himself for sounding perhaps too eager

"Yeah, I'm free" She matched his eagerness, making him relax a little

"Good" he smiled with relief "pick you up at 7?"

"Sure. I- you can get my address off Quinn" she added

"Okay then, see you tomorrow" he held out a hand as an awkward paused wave before making his exit. As he walked away he heard giggling and chatter behind him, he smiled to himself when he heard his name mentioned. Despite his nervousness, that had gone smoother than he'd expected and he was glad.

.

In the Fabray's car

"Russell behave" Judy scolded her husband

"What?" he asked his wife "I can't help it; that really was the most entertaining thing I've ever seen"

"We shouldn't encourage violence"

"So you don't agree that seeing that awful boy get tackled by our Son and his friend was entertaining?" he sounded sceptical

"No, it was... somewhat entertaining but they were hardly discrete, he didn't even have the ball half the time. I don't know how they got away with it"

Rachel who had been silent in the back of the car with her girlfriend decided to join in, hoping it would distract her from the throbbing pain in her hand "I think the cheerleading coach, Coach Sylvester had a few words with the referee. Nothing too serious just asked him to look the other way when Finn was tackled"

"Can she even do that?" Quinn asked surprised and concerned

"She overheard about what happened to you when Brittany and Santana were talking in the Cheerios changing room" she shrugged sympathetically "And she has that sort of power. I'd be careful though Quinn I think she might want to recruit you"

Judy quickly turned in her seat to look back at her daughter, who was sat in the middle seat, wide eyed with excitement "Lucy! On the cheer squad, wouldn't that be great?"

"Um I dunno mom-"

"Leave her alone Judy" Russell chuckled "Lucy can do whatever she wants, stop pestering her"

Judy pouted and slumped back in her seat facing the front again making the younger couple giggle at her childish actions

"If I say; if I get an offer I'll consider it and not just turn it down, will that make you happy" Quinn sighed with some humour

"I guess" Judy grumbled still playing her part making Rachel and Russell laugh again, while Quinn just rolled her eyes.

They were all interrupted when the back passenger door opened "Hey, sorry if I kept you guys waiting"

"No its okay, we just thought we'd hide out in the car" Quinn told her brother, while slipping an arm round her girlfriend and pulling her against her side. She smiled to herself as she felt Rachel curl into her side, feeling embarrassed for her violent outburst.

...

Quinn sent Rachel up to her room first so she could get some things first and meet her there. It was only minutes later when Quinn joined Rachel, she bought some water for them and some ice in a paper towel.

She found Rachel sitting on the edge of her bed holding the picture frame that was still holding the same photograph from when Rachel gave it to her

"I used to fall asleep with that in my hands" she said from the doorway startling Rachel "Sorry" she muttered

"No, don't be" she smiled one last time at the picture before gently placing it back on the bedside table "I was just lost in my own memories... well our memories" she mused

Quinn tentatively sat down next to her and took the brunettes right hand with the bruising knuckles and dabbed the wrapped ice against them carefully. Rachel still hissed in pain at the contact though making Quinn even more careful "Sorry" she whispered

"No, it feels good" she muttered back shyly "I'm sorry for lashing out at her"

"I'm not" Quinn said back, when Rachel looked up at her slightly confused she elaborated "I'm not sorry you hit her. Her words just... well they stunned me, I'm not sorry you hit her"

"Her words stunned me too, scared me even. I couldn't think of a retort so..." well she didn't need to explain she just held up her bruised hand "what she said really got to me"

Quinn took Rachel's hand again so she could continue to gently press and hold the wrapped ice to her girlfriends knuckles "Don't let what she said effect you Rach"

"But it does Quinn, I don't want to lose you" Rachel sounded like she was on the verge of tears but Quinn was too scared to look her in the eye right now

"You're not going to lose me" she said softly

"But, what she said, you did like her then you liked me, who's going to be next?"

"I'm so sick of this" she let out exasperated, but didn't stop what she was doing as she held Rachel's injured hand lightly. She calmed again when she felt Rachel tense next to her "I'm sick of having to repeat myself. I told Kelly I wanted to kiss her, she was my closest and often, my only friend, and I was there at that dance with Finn and her, and her date, and she was the one I wanted to kiss, not my date but her, the only _her_ I was interacting with. I _never_" she stressed that word "Never said I had feelings for her, and I don't think I ever did have real feelings for her"

"But she has a point, what about when you get tired of me; I know I'm controlling and a lot for most to handle, I talk too much, I'm often stubborn, who knows how my dads have managed all these years with me-"

"Rachel" Quinn said sternly stopping the brunette's panicked ramble "You won't lose me-"

"But how can you be su-"

Quinn pressed a finger to her girlfriend's lips in an attempt to gently silence her "I love you Rachel, _love_" she pulled her hand away from Rachel's face "And nothing is going to break us apart because of that. How can you even think you'd lose me?"

"Look at you" Rachel sighed hurt and worry obvious in her eyes "You're breath taking, and I'm- I'm-"

"You beautiful Rach" she said softly as she abandoned Rachel's hand in favour to cradle the side of the brunettes face instead. She ran her thumb over Rachel's cheek catching the single fallen tear that escaped "And I love you, and I plan on, one day, marrying you" she admitted "Nothing is going to make me leave you... only if you told me to go would I, and even then I'd struggle to stay away" she chuckled lightly and felt brighter when she saw the flash of something happy in Rachel's eyes "I love you" she whispered again,

She took Rachel's injured hand and gently kissed along the bruised knuckles. She then looked back to Rachel's eyes and glanced at her soft lips. It was easy for them to both read where this was going. They both leant it slowly for their lips to meet. Their kiss started simple and slow before it grew more passionate. Quinn pushed Rachel back to lie down as she followed, gently lowering herself onto her girlfriend, carful to displace her weight.

Rachel's hands found their way into Quinn's short hair as she pushed the kiss deeper. They hadn't kissed like this in a while, Quinn wondered if Kelly's actions had effected Rachel so much that she'd been trying too hard recently because this felt relaxed and natural, not forced

"We're going to be okay?" Rachel whisper asked after she gently pulled away and gazed into dreamy hazel eyes

"Yeah, we're going to be better than okay"

"Good" Rachel said softly before pulling Quinn back down for another kiss "Wait" she tore herself away for another moment "earlier did you say; marry?" her eyes had that brightness again and there was a smile creeping onto her lips

"Well" Quinn shuffled over getting off of Rachel and choosing to lay close next to her instead "I meant, you know, one day" an obvious blush highlighted Quinn's cheeks "W-when we're in New York and out of college, if you want"

"I'd love to marry you... one day" she added as an afterthought still smiling

"Yeah one day" Quinn smiled back, before connecting her lips to Rachel's again

One day...

**The End... well, the end for us**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**Any comments are welcome ;)**


End file.
